High School DxD: The Infinite Red Dragon Emperor
by Helldragon.xd
Summary: AU. Issei Maou is the son of the lost devil king, Satan, and the current host of the Red Dragon Emperor. Armed with the Boosted Gear, the Prince of Devils soon finds himself being dragged into saving the supernatural world... Again. Bad summary, story is better. Non-Perverted!Semi-Saitama Like!Betrayed!Issei! Issei x Unwanted Harem. Contains elements from other works as well. RxR.
1. Trip -Innocent of D-

Disclaimer: Yeah, you know the drill. I do not own High School DxD or any of the other anime/manga/book/movie/TV/Etc use in this fic.

Author's Note: I just had one of the most amazing ideas come to me when I was writing my PJO fic, and I was really desperate to pull it out. Cursed Legends will be my main focus though, but this fic will connect to that fic. Don't understand? You'll see.

Also, don't worry about reading Cursed Legends in order to understand this. Highschool DxD characters will still be the main focus of this story. The OC's will play a part, but Issei is still going to be the main focus.

I should also put in that the King of Plot Bunnies has inspired me a great deal too.

 **"Ddraig talking"**

 **[Sacred Gear Talking/Juggernaut chant]**

 _"Voices of past possessors talking"_

 _"Thoughts of characters"_

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Trip -Innocent of D-**

* * *

"Otōto, wake up!" Issei moaned as he felt the warm, luxurious sheets being torn from his body. Shuddering, the morning chill forced the brunette teen to slowly open his hazel eyes. "If you don't wake up now, then I won't leave any food for you!"

 _"She never leaves any food for me anyways..."_

 **"She is right, partner. You wouldn't want to be late for your first day of school."** Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor, mused.

The teen rubbed his eyes tiredly in exasperation. The Welsh Dragon's voice was loud, and it always resonated deeply in his mind. _"Why must a normal life be so cruel?"_

On first glance, Issei gold-brown eyes and dark brown hair made him look to be your average 16 year old freshman in high school. However, if anyone had gotten close enough to him, they would be able to see that his pupils were in fact hardened and frozen in a permanently cold expression.

These were eyes of someone who has seen and experienced too much.

 **"After all, education is important."** Ddraig continued to lecture Issei in his half-awake state, annoying the teen further.

Issei frowned as he finally picked himself up from the bed. "Easy for you to say, Ddraig. You just live in my head and do whatever you want all day. I actually have to pay attention to those stupid lectures... Owie! Onee-san, please stop! I'm sorry!"

Ddraig laughed heartily as he watched a older, white-haired girl with purple strands pinch the cheek of his current host. **"Alas=Ramus, don't you think you're being a little too harsh on him?"**

"No, I'm not." Arasu Ramusu, also known as Alas=Ramus, scowled at the dragon emperor. Although Ddraig was only present in Issei's consciousness, it was apparent who the white-haired girl was reprimanding when she decided to give someone an earful.

"My idiot of a brother needs to take his education more seriously. After all, if mother and father hear about how their son is slacking off, then I'm not going to be the one to deal with their disappointment. So Issei... WAKE UP!"

* * *

Five minutes later, Issei Maou found himself sitting at the kitchen table, slurping pitifully at the cup of instant ramen in his hands.

Sighing, he kept an eye on the clock as he ate. The teen also heard Alas=Ramus singing in her soprano voice while she combed her hair.

Even at the age of 20, his adopted elder sister was always strict on him as their parents were still in America, leaving her to watch over her younger sibling. Alas=Ramus was also currently training as a student teacher in the town of Kuoh.

Their father, Sadao Maou, and their mother, Emilia Justina, were always away on business trips. Maou had attained the position of Vice-CEO in the McDonalds corporation, and was always required to work outside of Japan.

Their mother also had to go abroad as well in order to take care of him while he was overseas. However, everything was just a front for his family's dark secret;

Who they really were.

Sadao Maou was actually in fact the king of devils, Satan, who had abandoned the underworld after the great battle between the three factions.

After God had perished, along with the majority of the leaders from the Fallen Angels and the Devils, Sadao had escaped to Japan in order to conceal his identity and hoping to prevent future conflicts.

Tired from all the fighting and bloodshed, Maou and his most trusted and surviving commander, Alciel, had rented out a modest apartment while Maou started a job in McDonalds.

Yes, you've heard correctly. The King of Devils was a part-timer at McDonalds.

But soon, he was chased after by Emilia Justina. A powerful hybrid, she was also known as the half-human, half-angel daughter of archangel Michael. Michael was appointed as the current leader of the Angels, due to the absence of the deceased God.

Also, a decent amount of time passed before Emilia finally saw the change in the King of Devils, and finally allowed him to be in peace...

That was until she eventually fell in love with him, and decided to marry him once Sadao realized that he reciprocated her feelings. Of course, she had kept his identity a secret from everyone else, especially to anyone from the supernatural world.

Unfortunately, Michael soon discovered Sadao's true identity. He had investigated into his son-in-law's past, and was horrified by the knowledge that his own daughter had mated with the King of Devils.

The archangel then immediately disowned Emilia, and told the two to never call upon him ever again.

Michael was adamant in his decision, even when Sadao had pleaded and tried to show that he had truly changed his ways. However, being stubborn yet passionate, Emilia agreed to her father's disownment so as long as no harm would befall her family from him.

Emilia and Sadao also had adopted Alas=Ramus before Issei was born years later. Alas=Ramus's existence was actually a fragment of Yesod Sephira, the fruit from the Tree of Life.

However, that's another story as to how they had to fight off Michael in order to let Alas=Ramus stay. Of course, their adoption of the humanoid fragment had occurred before their marriage. This was when they still considered each others as arch-enemies.

...Don't ask me how they adopted a kid together before becoming attracted to each other. It just happened.

"I'm off, sis!" Issei called out. Hearing Alas=Ramus's reply that she had heard, Issei sighed as he pushed the door closed behind him.

 _"Well Ddraig, it's going to be a new school, Kuoh Academy. You ready?"_ The prince of devils thought as he hiked up his schoolbag onto his shoulders.

 **"Of course partner, but be careful. After all, you also sense THEIR presences here too, right?"** Ddraig cautioned.

 _"Of course."_ Issei replied as he walked. _"I felt the presences of Fallen Angels and Devils when we first arrived weeks ago. But do you think any of them know of my identity?"_

 **"I don't believe so."** Ddraig boomed thoughtfully. **"But Issei, I think that the white one is nearby. I've been getting the same vibes from previous wielders before we had to fight Albion."**

After that piece of information, Issei became silent. The Red Dragon Emperor and the White Dragon Emperor were destined to battle with each other for the rest of eternity, although Issei had always believed that there had to be a way around that.

Unfortunately, Ddraig had always called that his "unrealistic ideal" in trying to find peace between the two bitter rivals. However, Issei wasn't actually looking for peace.

He merely believed that it was pointless to try and kill one another for the rest of eternity.

Albion and Ddraig were both killed by the three factions during the Great War. It was right after they had started to fight each other in the middle of the battlefield, causing mass destruction.

Seeing the rising casualties on all sides, the three factions then fought the dragons together under a truce. Against the triple alliance, the two Heavenly Dragons were soon defeated.

After being killed, the dragons's consciousness were both sealed into two Sacred Gears known as the Boosted Gear and the Divine Dividing.

 _"Boosted Gear..."_ Issei glanced at his left arm. The legendary Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear, was concealed as he subconsciously sealed away its power.

It took the form of a large, red gauntlet with a green orb in the center. The Boosted gear also had multiple yellow spikes lining up on the sides.

Known as a Longinous Gear, the Boosted Gear had the capability to kill God among with a handful of other Longinous-ranked Sacred Gears. As the host of the Red Dragon Emperor, Issei and Ddraig also have combined as one entity.

The Divine Dividing was also in the same tier as well, but Ddraig's ability was to double its user's own power and transfer powers to others, while Albion's was to steal the opponent's power and adding it to his host.

"Oof!"

Issei was interrupted from his thoughts when he noticed that he had bumped into someone.

It was a blonde girl, with emerald green eyes. A suitcase filled with her belongings was spilling out her possessions all over the sidewalk. He suddenly felt a chill shoot up his spine.

A nun.

* * *

"Owie..." Asia whimpered as she slowly picked herself up.

Sighing, she dusted herself up and prepared to apologize to whoever she had bumped into. Today was just not her day, as she had just arrived in Japan and was already getting lost left and right.

"I'm sor-" Asia's words were stuck in her throat as she suddenly gazed into deep, gorgeous light brown eyes with tints of gold in them.

A light wind suddenly blew, gently moving the teen's spiky brown hair. Asia soon felt the heat beginning to crawl up her face.

Thankfully, the handsome stranger finally spoke. "I'm sorry for bumping into you. Are you alright?"

Asia suddenly noticed that the teen was holding her briefcase out, with its contents already restored as if magically.

The nun's voice finally returned. "A-Ah! Thank you so much! My mind was wandering because I've been getting lost all day. Would you happen to know where the town's church is?"

Suddenly, the brunette teen smiled, causing Asia's heart to flutter. She chastised herself for having such thoughts as she was a maiden of the church.

"Yeah, I know how that feels. I just got here a few weeks ago as well. It's just up the hill. Want me to take you?"

The blonde nun blushed again. "Thank you so much! My name is Asia Argento, what's yours?"

"My name is Issei Maou. Nice to meet you, Asia Argento."

* * *

 **"Well partner, that was certainly very generous of you."** Ddraig chuckled as Issei began to sprint towards Kuoh Academy. The teen was panicking because he was way late from helping the nun find the church.

 **"But truly, that was my first time seeing an act like that. A devil helping a nun out of goodwill."** The Heavenly Dragon commented thoughtfully.

"It's because that she was a good person." Issei panted as he entered the school gate. "Besides, I'm only part devil, so your statement was only about 33% correct."

* * *

Rias Gremory was surprised when she felt a breeze enter her classroom. Most mortals wouldn't have noticed it, but for the senses of Devils, which were enhanced, could still detect the slightest detail that humans cannot.

The redhead caught the sight of a teenager who was running at an unbelievable pace past her room, and was shocked when he caught her gaze with his gold-flecked hazel eyes. Rias then detected a flash panic on the teen's face before it suddenly reverted back to a neutral mood.

Breaking the gaze, the teen continued to run before he quickly disappeared out of her field of vision. Rias didn't know why, but she was suddenly struck with a feeling of uneasiness.

Was that boy really a human, or a threat?

* * *

AN: Sorry for the boring beginning, but I felt that it was necessary in order to get the story going. I promise that the action will start going in chapter 2.

Until then, see you all next time!

Characters used that were not from DxD (All from The Devil is a Part Timer!):

Sadao Maou: Is the main male protagonist of the series mentioned above. He was once the Demon King who declared war on Ente Isla in an attempt to annex the four continents, but due to the actions of the Hero Emilia Justina and her companions, he was forced to retreat to Earth, causing him to lose almost all of his powers.

Emilia Justina/Emi Yusa: Is the main female protagonist and the Hero who defeated the Demon King Satan. After forcing the Demon King to retreat from Ente Isla, she followed him to modern day Japan to ensure that he is destroyed. However, just like the Demon Lord, she lost most of her powers upon her arrival and is forced to assume a Japanese name and find employment as a call center agent. She is a half human/half angel.

Alas=Ramus: Is the appointed daughter of Sadao Maou and Emi Yusa. She is a fragment of Yesod, one of the elements of Sephiroth.


	2. Innocent Sorrow

Disclaimer: I owe nothing, like I have said millions of times.

Author's Note: Okay, I lied. I'm actually having a writer's block with my PJO fic. I'm only about 632 words in, and I feel like atleast half of those 632 words are crap. Meanwhile, I'm still trying to unrust by writing as much as I can...

So, without further ado, here's chapter 2 of The Infinite Red Dragon Emperor. Hope DxD fans enjoy it, as the action finally gets going.

By the way, has anyone noticed that I named the chapters after Japanese songs that are related to anime now? XD

 **"Ddraig talking"**

 **[Sacred Gear Talking/Juggernaut chant]**

 _"Voices of past possessors talking"_

 _"Thoughts of characters"_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Innocent Sorrow**

* * *

 _"Death... So much death..."_

 _A lone figure stood amongst the large pile of bodies, shaking violently. Blood was plastered all over his crimson coloured armor, with ghostly green eyes glowing out of his helmet that sported the same shade of red._

 _Panting heavily, the figure scanned his surroundings to make sure that no further enemies were nearby. The fight had been long, and tiring, with multiple enemies coming at him in waves, unrelenting in their attacks._

 _However, it was not a time for rest. More could be coming, and he had to find an undisclosed location to rest and protect "Her" before they would be ambushed again._

 _A little girl in a gothic lolita uniform stepped out from behind him. Her emotionless black eyes casually observing the level of carnage dealt by the figure._

 _It was natural, after all, for a immortal being to see such things in the vast millennias of their lifetime, leading to their permanent emotion apathy._

 _Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon and the Infinite Dragon God, lazily kicked away the dying hand of a devil who was blocking her way. Turning, Ophis slowly stuck out her index finger and gently poked the figure's helm, ignoring the blood that got itself onto her hands._

 _"I, am hungry." Ophis spoke monotonously before continuing to poke the figure's helm without pause. "I, want food. Japanese, food."_

 _Sighing, the figure stepped back and deactivated his armour, which faded from existence._

 _It revealed the stoic face of a young Issei about 11 years old. His spiky brown hair was unruly from exiting the Boosted Gear Scale Mail, with his usual brown-gold eyes currently being lifeless and icy._

 _"I told you Ophis, you can't keep wandering out while my back is turned. You're wanted by those evil organizations out there, and I never want you to get hurt. " The little boy spoke with an equal emotionless tone before grabbing and shaking his head violently._

 _Finally, his eyes cleared up as the usual warmth returned to his pupils. Each time he pushes himself when wielding the Boosted Gear, his bloodlust increases dramatically._

 _Looking down, Issei fears the day when he would be unable to control himself and his mentality breaks..._

 _The prince of devils was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts when Ophis stepped forward and planted her lips on his own. Now floating in the air, the Dragon God gently broke the kiss and rested her head on his muscular shoulder._

 _"You, are my mate." Ophis smiled softly. A bit of emotion always escaped from the immortal whenever she was around Issei. "I, believe in Issei. I, chose Issei, the strongest Red Dragon Emperor."_

 _Issei smiled bashfully, gently rubbing the red gauntlet with the green spherical gem on his left arm. Opening his arms, he closed his eyes as he enjoyed the smooth and warm feel of the Ouroboros Dragon colliding into him._

 _Embracing Ophis, Issei was unaware of the individual suddenly appearing behind him, swinging a blade of blue light._

 **"...But your very existence is a mistake, Issei."**

* * *

"Argh!" Issei popped up from the bed in cold sweat, clenching his chest. Breathing heavily, he looked around to make sure that no other presence was in his room.

...Her voice from that fateful day still haunts him now.

Slowly picking himself up, the host of the Welsh Dragon limped towards the mirror in his bedroom and turned around, lifting his shirt.

A large, dark scar bore itself from his right shoulder down to his waistline. Scowling, Issei gently stroked the wound he had received 5 years ago.

 _"Then why the hell is it starting to hurt again?"_

Sighing, Issei limped back to the bed and pulled up the sheets. It had been his mistake for not being cautious enough, and regret for the past wouldn't change the future.

The Prince of Devils closed his eyes, preparing for the bitter nightmares ahead.

 _"Ophis..."_

* * *

Rias Gremory was furious.

It had been weeks since that boy, Issei, had made eye contact with her. Normally, she had access to all information in the town of Kuoh, especially the information on all its inhabitants.

All but that damn Issei Maou.

Issei Maou probably wasn't his real name, although Rias didn't hold that against him. Everyone had a right to change their own name.

But what Rias didn't know was why.

Her peerage had no luck in finding additional information about him either. The only records of him was that he attended school outside of the country, had parents who worked abroad, and that he was 16 years of age.

However, Rias had a bad feeling about his last name. Maou.

Was it possible he was related to the four great Satans in some way? Or did Issei have some sort of affiliation with the supernatural world?

Shaking her head, the Princess of Ruin stopped the numerous theories that continued to run through her mind. There was always tomorrow, and she would confront him then.

However, she couldn't stop herself from admitting that the teen was rather cute.

* * *

"...And by deriving this formula, you would find out the formula for acceleration."

Issei's hand flashed from writing as he quickly solved the calculus problems on the chalkboard. His classmates and Sensei were staring slack-jawed as Issei easily completed the university leveled questions.

"For the next question, use proportional representation after finding out the implicit differentiation of the sphere's formula, giving you the derivative of volume over the derivative of time, which gives you the shrinking rate of 44mm per min. That should be correct, right Sensei?"

The teacher, a balding 40 year old man who had called on Issei for not paying attention in class, nodded mutely in shock as the teen sat back down. He still couldn't believe that a second year could have solved the university questions that he had brought up only as an exemplar.

Finally, the bell rang, and the teacher dismissed the class. Issei was trying to find his stuff inside his desk, which was flooded with confession letters.

Unfortunately, he suddenly found himself being surrounded by the two people, who were renowned for being the school perverts... Again.

Sighing, the prince of Devils sat back down and prepared himself for the verbal barrage from the Perverted Duo. They certainly talked too much for their own good.

"Y-You stupid pretty boy!" The baldy, Matsuma, yelled at him as his hands were curled up into claws. "How is it possible that you are athletic, smart, as well as good looking? It defies the rules of reality!"

"Yeah!" Motohama, a shorter teen who wore large, square glasses added. "You already have over 50% of the female population in this school falling for you, and it hasn't even been two full months since the start of school yet! You have to be using hacks!"

Sighing again, Issei drowned them out as he finally found his pencil case in the pile of letters. However, one of them piqued his interest with the name on the front.

It was from someone named Yuuto Kiba, who was inviting him to watch the kendo club practice today after school.

 _"Yuuto Kiba... Also a second year student but from another class. Famous for being a pretty boy and has the fitting title of "Prince Charming" in Kuoh Academy with his blonde hair and blue eyes."_

Issei remembered after passing by him a couple of times in school that Yuuto actually wasn't a human, but had the feel of a devil in the aura he naturally exerted.

Regardless, the letter had no romantic attachment behind it. The blonde probably didn't swing that way, and is merely acting as an envoy to establish contact for his "King".

 _"Ddraig, do you think the devil family that has jurisdiction over this town know who I really am? They are beginning to move, after all."_ Issei asked inside his mind.

 **"No, partner. But I can guarantee that they suspect you to not be human either. Remember how you had met the "King" of that peerage on your first day?"** Ddraig replied.

Issei did remember. Rias Gremory, one of the two great beauties in Kuoh Academy, had locked eyes with him after he was running at an inhuman speed to get to class on time.

 _"Yeah, I do. Thanks Ddraig."_ Hearing the dragon's grunt of affirmation, Issei pushed past the two perverts and exited the classroom, heading downstairs to look for the kendo dojo.

* * *

"...He's late." Koneko Toujou, the school's mascot and appointed "Rook," deadpanned emotionlessly. A small girl, with a slim body, white hair and amber eyes, Koneko looked like the perfect fantasy for lolicons.

Rias and her appointed "Queen," Akeno Himejima, were currently sipping tea as they watched the school's kendo team practice. Akeno was the perfect image of a Japanese lady, having polite grace and manners.

However, that was all appearance-wise as her true side is one of a half masochist, half sadistic individual, but only against those who harms or threatens those that she care about while in battle.

In bed that condition was completely null. Akeno didn't mind being the S or the M when it came down to performing dirty play.

"I'm sorry Buchou." Yuuto bowed lowly. "I put the invitation in his desk, but it looks like he has rejected my offer."

Rias smiled gently, her turquoise eyes showing compassion and love for her peerage; her family.

"It's okay, Yuuto. I know you tried. There will be future chances to find out who Issei Maou really is." Rias didn't notice the figure stepping up from behind them.

"What did you guys want to find out about me?" Rias and her peerage turned around to find themselves face to face with a expressionless Issei, whose eyes reflected boredom.

Not sensing his presence appearing, Koneko, Yuuto, and Akeno both stepped forward in front of Rias. However, Issei merely raised an eyebrow at their defensive hostility.

Rias waved her peerage back, her turquoise eyes now piercing. "Nothing important. We just want to know who you really are, after all."

Issei smiled, although it contained no trace of humour. "I don't believe I understand what you are talking about, Miss Gremory."

Koneko's eyes narrowed as she stepped forward. Winding her arm back, she threw a punch that would have blown a hole through a normal human easily.

However, everyone was shocked when Issei easily caught the punch before flicking her in the forehead with his other hand, making Koneko jump back warily.

"Well, a Nekomata turned devil, interesting." Issei calmly commented. Yuuto and Akeno had both stepped forward and were about to launch attacks until Issei jerked his thumb in another direction, stopping their advance.

The female kendo club members were all pointing to them and whispering, having seen Issei catch Koneko's punch. Scowling, both Yuuto and Akeno stopped their assault and stepped back.

"My, my. Aren't your servants terribly impolite." Issei now wore an expression of sarcastic contempt. "I thought the great Gremory clan would be much more civilized than this."

Rias scowled. Her hunch had been right on Issei being related to the supernatural world. Lowering her voice, she asked. "What faction are you from, Maou? Are you a devil?"

Issei laughed a cold, dark laugh that caused them to shudder. It was a bitter, menacing tone. "And why should I tell you anything? All four of you combined will not even be close to half my full strength."

The teen then looked squarely at Akeno. "Including you, a half fallen angel and half devil hybrid."

Akeno, now enraged, stepped forward with electricity crackling her fingertips. However, Issei extended his right hand, palm up. Rias's appointed Queen stopped.

"But, I will give you a chance to get what you want. If your Knight," Issei pointed at Yuuto. "Can beat me in a kendo match, then I will tell you everything you want to know. And yes, no powers can be used in the match, to make it fair."

"But if you lose..." Issei grinned darkly. "I get to come and go as I please, but I won't make any trouble in this town, agreed?"

Yuuto glanced over to Rias, who nodded. Turning to Issei, who still wore a smug and sarcastic expression, he stepped up. "I accept."

* * *

Issei and Yuuto both circled around each other on the mat, observing each other's movements. Yuuto held his shinai with two hands in front; the standard position, while Issei lazily held it in his right, point facing down.

"Anytime you're ready." Issei taunted as he suddenly hiked the sword behind his back, (Think how Kirito fights Suguha in SAO season 1), ignoring the gasps of the spectators.

Yuuto was also momentarily stunned before steeling himself again. This fight was for the Buchou, who had saved him and had given him a new life. He would win. Yuuto charged Issei, swinging.

Issei stepped back and leaned to the side, hearing the cry of awe from the female onlookers at his flexibility. Yuuto was surprised as his swing completely missed, taking him off balance.

However, Issei merely laughed as he waited for Yuuto to regain his footing, ignoring the lost advantage. Sticking out his left hand, palm first, the Red Dragon Emperor made a "come here" motion, taunting Yuuto.

Yuuto charged again, this time now wary of his opponent's incredible flexibility. Swinging a side chop, Issei was forced to block it to the opposite side while Yuuto continued to push down the shinai with both hands, having the advantage of gravitational force.

The struggle continued, with Issei trying to push up while Yuuto pressed down. The hybrid teen felt himself losing the strength battle as he watched his sword slowly approach the ground.

Suddenly, Issei jumped back, breaking free of the sword lock by jump spinning in midair. Winding back, Issei launched a flurry of downward strikes that forced Yuuto to lift his shinai to parry it away.

Yuuto soon felt himself being pushed back from the furious assault, unable to break free from being defensive.

Issei smirked, leaning back before faking a downward slash that forced an awkward block by Yuuto.

Spinning around the opposite direction, Issei then performed a powerful side slash that forced Yuuto to lift his shinai, which already had a loose grip from the previous attack.

"Gotcha." A rapid series of four thunderous cracks could be heard. The onlookers were shocked again as their eyes could barely make out where the brunette's strikes landed.

The sound of splintering wood followed as Yuuto's bamboo snapped sword in half with the impact from Issei's attack, causing it to fly out of his grip. Pointing his sword at the "Prince Charming" who was still frozen in place with shock, Issei smirked victoriously.

"I win."

* * *

Rias was shocked at the overwhelming display in skills. Yuuto was easily overpowered by Issei, who looked like he was only using minimal effort.

The red headed devil observed Issei surrounded by a group of girls who were asking him all sorts of questions, while Yuuto was being comforted by those still loyal to him for being Prince Charming.

Finally, Akeno and Koneko stepped up from behind her when Issei and Yuuto approached Rias. Yuuto's face was downcast, but he smiled a little when he met her eyes, which told hm that he tried his best, and that it was okay.

"Well, it looks like I won. So like I said, I won't be making any trouble in this town, although I'm obviously not a human." Issei smirked.

 _"No, I'm not human. I'm a mistake..."_ Issei's smile turned bitter, which didn't go unnoticed by Rias, who became even more interested now at his true identity.

An awkward silence ensued. Finally, Issei sighed and patted Yuuto's shoulder, who in turn looked at him in surprise. "It was still a good match, and you have plenty of talent. If the fight was prolonged, I probably would have lost."

Issei held out his right hand, revealing a multitude of blisters from the kendo fight before turning and walking away.

"Anyways, if you really want to know who I really am, it'll probably be revealed over time. But by then... You would regret knowing." Issei said behind him as he walked, unaware of the small smile protruding from Rias's lips.

* * *

 _"Damn Ddraig... I'm tired."_ Issei winced as he switched his book bag to his left hand. His right hand was now throbbing with pain. Hearing the dragon laugh tauntingly in his head, Issei shook his head and disgust and turned to head home.

"Um... Are you Issei-sama?"

Issei turned around to come face to face with a pretty, black haired girl with amethyst eyes. She was blushing, her hands behind her back as she fidgeted.

"...Yes. And you are?" Issei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"M-My n-name is Yuuma Amano. W-Would you go out with me?"

* * *

AN: Whew, that was tiring, but I enjoyed writing that chapter.

Thanks for the guest who reminded me to fix that mistake with Issei's last name. I was stupid to make that mistake, lol. XD

Anyways, stay tuned!


	3. The World is Falling in Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the awesome stuff created by other people.

Author's Note: Here comes more action, plot twists, and drama! Issei will go into combat for the first time in this chapter, and everyone will see just how powerful he really is. ;)

Thanks to all the reviewers and supporters, you make my day.

 **"Ddraig talking"**

 **[Sacred Gear Talking/Juggernaut chant]**

 _" Voices of past possessors talking"_

 _"Thoughts of characters"_

* * *

 **Cha** **pter 3:** **✿ The World is Falling in Love / 世界は恋に落ちている (Hanatan Version)**

* * *

"No! Issei-sama got taken! Why Murayama?" A girl with short pink hair and a white hairband cried bitterly as the said teen walked past the large group of forlorn girls.

Sighing, Issei mentally noted that the ability of school grapevines was not a thing to be underestimated. In fact, he would consider it to even be at the point of being scary.

"I don't know, Katase!" A taller girl, with longer brown hair tied into a ponytail with a red ribbon sniffed miserably. "I heard that she just asked him out, face to face, and he accepted."

Leaving the cacophony of mourning females behind him, Issei also noted that his unwanted fan club has somehow exponentially increased in size.

 _"Probably because of that kendo match yesterday."_ Issei pondered thoughtfully. _"After all, most of those fangirls were in the kendo club."_

"God damn you Bishounen!" The prince of devils sensed the hostile auras of Motohama and Matsuda charging from behind as he entered the class.

Sighing again, Issei easily dodged the two haymakers thrown by the perverted duo, causing them to fall over from losing their balance.

"Why?" Issei gave a deadpan stare at the fallen perverts, who have now also began to cry pitifully. "Why must you be such a chick magnet? It's not even fair! Why God?"

Issei resisted to snicker at the irony as he decided to take a trip to the water fountain for a drink. Only the upper hierarchy of each faction knows that God had already perished, and hearing mortals pray to God had always seemed to humor him.

However, his smile turned dark as he again remembered that event five years ago.

* * *

 **"...But your very existence is a mistake, Issei."** Ophis said in that tone of voice that haunts him today.

* * *

 _"Huh? What do you mean by that? Oph-"_

 _Issei never finished his sentence as the sword of light struck him from behind, tearing a large gash from his right shoulder to his waistline._ _The teen screamed in agony as he fell onto the bloody earth, his back flaring with the most intense pain that he had ever felt in his life._

 _The Red Dragon Emperor slowly and weakly picked himself up. He was helpless as he saw his attacker approach his mate. "Ophis, run!"_

 _Issei's voice was hoarse and weak, with the large fountain of blood gushing from his body blurring his vision. However, his fear turned into shock when his attacker bowed down to Ophis, sheathing his weapon._

 _"Ophis, what-" Issei was cut off once again when the figure suddenly turned, kicking him in the face. Sparks flew all over Issei's vision, and he knew he was on the verge of passing out._

 _"Why Ophis?" Issei weakly croaked. His shock has now deteriorated into anger, but he was too weak to do anything._

 _Lifting a hand, the Red Dragon Emperor tried to reach out to Ophis before his attacker stomped his hand down, breaking nearly all his fingers._

 _"Silence, fool. You have no right to touch our god. Ophis shall lead the Khaos Brigade in our conquest! Ophis shall lead us to a new millennium!" The figure laughed tauntingly._

 _Issei moaned, too weak to scream in pain. However, his anger fueled him as it soon turned into unbridled rage._

 _"Ophis." Issei began to crawl towards her, even though his body screamed in protest._

 _"Were those last 8 years nothing to you? Was all that time we spent together nothing to you?" Tears began to drip down Issei's bloody face, whose eyes were shadowed by his hair._

 _"Was my love worth nothing to you?" Issei whispered._

 _"I, am sorry, Issei." Ophis replied monotonously, although it seemed like she was trying to keep control of herself. "But, I only wish to regain silence, and I will kill Great Red. Eight years means, feels, nothing to me, an immortal."_

 _"Also, your death is required because we can't afford the interference of the dragon emperors, Issei Maou." His attacker finished for the Ouroboros Dragon, although his black hood still concealed his appearance._

 _Hearing those words, Issei began to shake violently as he slowly picked himself up. Gritting his teeth, Issei lifted his head, revealing his hazel-gold eyes were now filled with malice and hate._

 _"Ddraig, I don't care what I have to sacrifice. Anything... Everything. Lend me the strength to destroy... To annihilate." Issei's eyes suddenly flashed a haunting green, causing the hooded figure step back in caution._

 _However, Ophis remained in position, unperturbed by the sudden burst of power from her former mate._

 _"...Lend me the strength to kill."_

 ** _"Partner, you can't do this! You can't defeat Ophis, and especially when she is with a high level faction member! She's too powerful for you alone! Let's just escape while we have the chance!"_** _Ddraig begged._

 _However, the dragon's words did not reach the 11 year old Issei, who has already given in to the rage and despair in his heart._

 _"I'm so sorry... Ddraig. But the darkness had already won..."_

 _A sudden explosion of power ensued, blowing away the fallen corpses as a crimson aura enveloped Issei. The Khaos Brigade member growled as he activated his sword again, preparing for the fight ahead. "Ophis! What is this power?"_

 _Ophis remained emotionless and stoic as she watched Issei's power spike exponentially._

 _"This, is the juggernaut drive, the strongest and last resort of the dragon emperors. It, is also his first time, using it."_

 _The crimson aura finally faded, revealing an fully Scale-Mailed Issei that had orbs of yellowish-green light surrounding him. Crying voices of different pitches filled the battlefield, unnerving the figure._

 **[ _I, who is about to awaken…_ ]**

" _It has begun._ " " _Yes, it looks like it has begun._ "

 **[ _Am the Heavenly Dragon that has stolen the principles of domination from God..._ ]**

" _It has always been like this, no matter what._ " " _You are right, it has always been so._ "

 **[ _I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream"..._ ]**

 _" The one that the world desires..." "The one that the world rejects..."_

 **[ _I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination…_ ]**

 _" It was always power." "It was always love."_

 _" But no matter the times, you always choose the path to ruin!"_

 **[And I shall sink you the the depths of the crimson purgatory!]**

 **[Juggernaut Drive!]**

 _Issei's armour soon expanded, giving the form of a giant armored dragon. Roaring, the large, crimson beast set its haunting gaze on Ophis and the Khaos Brigade member._

 _"How can he still have so much power with those injuries?" Cursing, the figure charged up a blast of light before firing it at the dragon, who took the attack headfirst._

 _However, the figure was shocked when the reddish aura around the dragon absorbed the blast, giving the attack no effect._

 _"Ophis!" The figure cried as the dragon suddenly charged him, biting his arm off before throwing him into the air. Ophis watched nonchantly as the figure was easily dismembered, shredded to pieces by the dragon's sharp teeth and claws._

 _"Issei..." Ophis felt something wet trickle down her cheek when the dragon then turned to her before charging again. Lifting a hand, she fired a black, phantasmal snake that easily went through the dragon's aura and armour._

 _The beast suddenly froze as stiff as a board, before collapsing onto the ground and creating a large tremor._

 _Issei moaned as he regained consciousness, slowly opening one eye. The prince of devils was powerless and tired as he saw Ophis slowly approach him. Lifting a finger, she pointed it at his face._

 _"Ophis..."_

 _Calmly, Ophis shot another black snake at his head. Issei only remembered more agonizing pain before he blacked out, although it wasn't the physical pain that had hurt him the most._

 _It was his heart, which has shattered to fragments from betrayal and deceit._

 _"...I, am sorry..."_

* * *

 **"Partner? Partner!"** Issei snapped back to reality after hearing Ddraig's voice.

The Red Dragon Emperor finally realized that the bell had already rung, and that he was standing like an idiot in the hall. A bitter, dark smile was also stuck on his lips.

"Sorry Ddraig." Issei shook his head to clear his mind as he headed towards his homeroom. "Guess that I still have my mind on other things."

 **"If you're thinking about the fallen angel that you're going on a date with today, don't worry. She and a million of those fallen angels wouldn't come even close to half our power."**

Issei laughed. "No Ddraig, I'm not thinking about that. It's just the whole concept of being girlfriend/boyfriend and going on dates that is messing with me. Thanks for the confidence boost, though."

The dragon was silent for a moment. **"You were thinking about the past again, weren't you Issei?"** The said teen froze midstep before finishing the motion.

 **"Trust me, we will have the chance to meet Ophis again for revenge. You definitely have the potential to defeat her now, I'm certain of it."**

Issei was silent as he stopped walking for a brief moment, staring out of the window to observe the clear, azure sky. "Revenge, huh?"

 _"But can I take revenge on someone who I still love?"_

* * *

Issei was glad that the classes felt quick, since he wanted to quickly find out what the fallen angels have in store for him. Exiting the school's gate, Issei felt a tick mark appearing on his forehead when he suddenly sensed the aura of devils.

"Rias Gremory." Issei called over to the potted plant just outside of the gates. "I thought we had the agreement in which I get to come and go as I please, so as long as I do not create trouble in your territory."

Rias stepped out from behind the potted plant with Akeno, Koneko, and Yuuto, who all had sheepish looks on their faces.

Blushing madly, Rias tried to avert his piercing gaze. "My peerage and I are not interfering with your business, Issei. We just want to make sure that none of the fallen angels are making a move on you."

Issei raised an eyebrow at her last words. The teen was about to reply before he was suddenly tackled from behind by a familiar mass. _"Oh... No. Why is she here?"_

"Otōto! I heard that you were going on a date with your new girlfriend today!" Alas=Ramus cooed affectionately while patting his head. Seeing Rias, she immediately felt a sly smirk poking from her lips.

"So... Is she the lucky girl my little brother has fallen for? I see my little Issei likes the bustier ones."

Issei felt himself blush madly with Rias as they both looked away simultaneously. Yuuto and Akeno were both trying to stifle their laughter, while even Koneko had a small smile on her face.

"Onee-chan..." Issei's embarrassment has now transformed into annoyance. "Why... Are... You... Here?"

"Because I heard from the other teachers that my little Issei has a new girlfriend!" Alas=Ramus now had sparkles in her eyes as she explained. "As a student teacher, I need to know the major relationships between the important students in the school!"

"Also, you left a lot of your female teachers in tears after your relationship status was known." She finished with a sly wink.

 _"Oh father, why must this happen to me?"_ Issei felt himself deadpan as he watched his sister embarrass him as well as herself in front of the devils. " _I forgot that she was a student teacher for Kuoh."_

Thankfully, her sister finally decided that it was time to go home. "Well, Issei, have fun on your date. By the way, I want all that juicy information on it once you get home!"

Alas=Ramus began to walk away, but then she suddenly turned and decided to add one more piece of advice in front of everyone. "Remember Issei, don't forget to use protection!"

After hearing those words, Rias's face turned even redder, maybe even redder than her hair. She couldn't believe that she was left speechless.

However, Issei remained a neutral expression, although he knew that something definitely broke inside of him.

 _"...And this is why she is the adopted one of the family."_

* * *

"...Thanks for the date, Issei-kun! That was really fun!" Yuuma thanked him as they finally sat down on the park bench, enjoying their ice creams.

The date had been normal, with a trip to the mall, a dinner, and finally the walk in the park. Sighing, Issei wished that the Rias and her peerage would stop being so nosy.

* * *

 _"...Fine, you all can come. As long as you stay hidden and swear on all that you hold precious that none of... This ever happened, understood?" A broken Issei whispered lifelessly as Alas=Ramus finally disappeared from his field of vision._

 _Nodding, Yuuto, Akeno, and Koneko gave him a thumbs up. Rias also gave him a thumbs up, except that she was still looking down and hiding her cherry-red face._

* * *

"Is something wrong, Issei-kun? Did you not enjoy the date?" Yuuma gave him a innocent look as she asked. Currently, Issei's date looked like the perfect picture of innocence, but he knew better than to lower his guard.

"No, no. The date was fine. Everything was fine..." Issei trailed off as Yuuma began to close in on him. Gulping, Issei stared at the inviting lips of the beautiful fallen angel.

 _"Ophis..."_

"I'm sorry, Yuuma-chan." Issei stopped her lips with his index finger, surprising the girl as she backed away. "But I'm not ready for such intimacy yet. Can we please take it slow?"

Suddenly, Yuuma began to laugh hysterically as she stood up. It was an ugly sound, filled with contempt and sadism. "Oh God, aren't you such a goody two-shoes."

Black wings sprouting from her back, Yuuma flew on top of the fountain as she transformed. Issei watched unimpressed as she floated down in her S&M attire.

 _"Well, I knew that fallen angels were cast down from heaven because their view on the pleasures of life was considered sinful. But honestly, that attire really takes the cake, and probably has_ _eaten it too."_

"Well, Issei." Yuuma's voice has changed from a innocent girl's to a husky, seductive tone. "Would you die for me?" The fallen angel quickly conjured up a purple spear of light.

 _"Would you die for me?"_ Issei froze, remembering his eighth birthday...

It was the same birthday that he had confessed to Ophis.

* * *

 _"...I...I love you!" A little Issei, blushing madly, confessed as he held out his slice of his birthday cake to Ophis. However, the Ouroboros Dragon merely tilted her head, questioning his actions._

 _"I, do not know, the meaning of love." Ophis deadpanned as she took the slice of cake._

 _After all, food was food._

 _Issei's embarrassment turned into shock. "Y-You don't know what love is? Well, it's..."_

 _Ophis gazed up for a second from the cake, expecting an explanation. However, seeing Issei trailing off and unable to describe what "love" is, the immortal decided to go back to her delicious dessert first._

 _"Well... It's like eating cake!" Issei finally pointed at the half-finished sweet. "It gives you a good feeling, except like a million times better! That's what love is Ophis!"_

 _Ophis finally finished the cake, licking her lips. The immortal recalled back in history when she had met individuals, both mortals and immortals alike, do foolish things for another person that they called their "love."_

 _In fact, some of them even died to protect that very person, with which they said they did it for the sake of love._

 _"Issei, would you die, for the person you loved?" Ophis questioned the little boy, who was currently wiping away some of the whipped cream on her cheek with a napkin. Giving her a quizzical look, Issei stopped and pondered on it for a moment._

 _Finally, a grin broke through his rosy cheeks as he lifted his left fist into the air, a sparkle of determination in his eyes. "Of course I would! After all, if you love someone, then you should give everything to them, even your life!"_

 _The Ouroboros Dragon felt a small smile poke itself against her lips as she leaned forward. "Then, Issei..."_

 _The little boy was shocked at the gentle contact on his lips before he closed his eyes and accepted it. Finally, after a passionate moment, the two broke away the kiss._

 _"Would, you die for me?"_

* * *

Issei didn't even register the pain when the spear entered his right thigh. Looking down, the Red Dragon Emperor finally noticed that Yuuma had thrown her spear, impaling his leg to the ground.

"Oh... Ouch."

Yuuma laughed manically as she saw the blood leak out of his leg. "That's right! Bleed! Bleed for me some more!"

Seeing Rias and her peerage about to jump out from the bushes behind her, Issei shook his head, signaling for them to not interfere. "What do you want from me, Yuuma?"

"Don't call me by that disgusting name!" Yuuma snarled as she created a second light spear before throwing it. "My names Raynare!"

Leaning to the side, Issei ignored his burning in his right leg as he twisted, avoiding the attack with his flexibility. "Why are you doing this?"

Sneering, Raynare continued to create another light spear, except this one was much larger and resonated more power than her previous ones.

"The sacred gear that resides within you is a threat to us fallen angels! But don't blame us, blame the God who decided to place the sacred gear inside of you!"

The fallen angel charged Issei, throwing the beam of light. "Now die!"

Raynare laughed evilly as the spear made direct contact, creating a huge explosion.

However, her triumphant moment was cut short when she nearly avoided a blast of crimson magic from behind, a few of her black feathers falling off from the attack. "What?"

Rias Gremory had spite filled in her eyes as her hands were fully loaded with spheres of crimson energy. Koneko, Yuuto, and Akeno stepped out from behind her. "Fallen angel, how dare you hurt someone within the area of my jurisdiction!"

"Tch!" Raynare scowled as she prepared to retaliate by creating multiple light spears, but was cut short when a voice cut through the smoke.

"Wait."

 **[Balance Breaker!]**

The devils and fallen angel was greeted by the sight of Issei in bulky crimson armour, resembling a mix between half dragon, and half knight. Equipped with the Boosted Gear Scale Mail, the Red Dragon Emperor was unfazed by Raynare's attack.

"You still haven't finished dancing with me."

 **[Boosted Gear Scale Mail!]**

"The Boosted Gear! One of the thirteen Longinus!" Rias's eyes widened in amazement as Raynare screeched in fury, sending multiple light spears at Issei. "

"Issei!" Rias cried. However, her worry was cut short when the reddish aura exerted around Issei absorbed the projectiles. "Wow..."

"What trickery is this?" Raynare's face was now twisted like a enraged monster. "Why are my attacks having no effect?"

"This is called the Welsh Dragon's Dominance." Issei explained.

"It's a aura I naturally exude when I activate the Boosted Gear. Basically, any attacks that are dealt by opponents who the Boosted Gear recognizes as being less than half my power level would have no effect."

"GRAHH!" Raynare shrieked as she began charging up a gigantic light spear, the size of a large torpedo. Rias, Koneko, Akeno, and Yuuto all were pushed back from the massive force.

"DIE FOR AZAZEL-SAMA ISSEI!"

"How about no?" Issei calmly replied as he lifted his left arm up, which was covered by the large gauntlet. The Red Dragon Emperor then disappeared from vision as he jumped.

 **[Boost!]**

Raynare's spear suddenly dissipated when she felt something painful impact her gut, making spittle fly from her mouth. Losing consciousness, she began to fall before she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.

Before she blacked out, Raynare managed to look up and catch sight of Issei's handsome face, who gave her a teasing smirk.

"I can't let you destroy this park now, can I? That'd be terribly impolite on a first date."

* * *

"What are you going to do with her, Issei?" Rias asked as she saw Issei pick Raynare up and slinged her over his shoulders. Fidgeting, Rias cursed the weak part of herself that also wanted to be in the handsome teen's arms.

"I'm not sure yet. Definitely ask her a couple of questions. Find out who sent her. Just the usual." Looking up, Issei stared into Rias's turquoise eyes, which told him that she didn't believe any of the words he said.

Issei deadpanned. "Come on, it's not like I'll rape her or anything. Anyways, see you all tomorrow." Waving to Yuuto and Akeno, he affectionately patted Koneko's head before walking away with the unconscious fallen angel.

"Alright everyone, let's head back as well." Rias pouted as she opened up a teleportation circle back to the clubroom.

Smiling, her peerage followed her into the vortex as they knew that their president had more than just a little crush on the Red Dragon Emperor.

Unfortunately, neither Issei nor anyone else have noticed the pair of eyes that had witnessed the entire event from the shadows.

"Issei..."

* * *

AN: Finally! I'm finished the chapter! That was tiring!

I hope everyone enjoyed the brief fight. Trust me, better ones will come when he fights against Kokabiel or Vali. Like I had mentioned in the summary, Issei is STRONG!

Remember to read and review! See you all next chapter!


	4. BLESS YoUr NAME

Disclaimer: I do not own DxD or anything else that's just as awesome.

Author's Note: I have finished editing and have re-posted this chapter.

I'm glad that the majority of individuals liked the last chapter. I had a few concerns regarding Issei's strength, as they believe I have made Issei just a strong as Ophis. However, if you paid attention to Ddraig's comment on Issei's strength, he only said that Issei had the POTENTIAL to defeat Ophis, not that he is actually stronger than her.

As for Issei being affected by light spears: Angels are not impervious to light spears themselves. Light spears are just extremely effective against devils, and as Issei is part devil, human, and as well as angel, one can infer that light spears can still hurt him. (When his guard is lowered, of course).

Shout outs to random people:

To Blue Eyes White Knight (BEWK): I'll assume you are the original character creator who created YGO characters like Edgar Knight, correct? ;)

To Shadow-Vaner: I have provided a full explanation for your question above.

To BrokenLifeCycle: Thanks for your reviews on capturing the ideas that I wanted to portray.

To Ddraigtrueemperor: Thanks for your praise and feedback.

Again, thanks to all those who reviewed and support this story. Anyways, here's chapter 4!

 **"Ddraig talking"**

 **[Sacred Gear Talking/Juggernaut chant]**

 _" Voices of past possessors talking"_

 _"Thoughts of characters"_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: BLESS YoUr NAME (Pellekofficial's version)**

* * *

"Mmm... Eh?" Raynare woke up to the warm, sunny rays that shined on her face. Opening her amethyst eyes, she found herself in a soft bed with a tall glass of water beside her on a nightstand.

 _"Where am I?..."_

Getting up, she winced in pain as her gut wrenched. Lifting the blankets, Raynare noticed that her S&M outfit was also gone, replaced with pure white pajamas, and that she had bandages wrapped around her abdomen.

Feeling parched, she reached for the glass of water just as the door to the room opened, revealing a slightly disheveled Issei holding a tray of food. The teen only wore a white t-shirt and a pair of black shorts.

"Oh, you're awake. Good morning." Issei commented casually as Raynare tried to conjure up a light spear, only to wince in sharp pain as she collapsed back onto the bed.

Sighing, the prince of devils lazily moved the glass of water and placed the tray onto the nightstand, ignoring the hate-filled glare of the fallen angel.

"What did you do to me, filthy human?" Raynare hoarsely snarled as she struggled to scratch Issei, who easily dodged the weakened girl. "How dare you touch me when I am helpless?"

Issei gave her a deadpan look just as Alas=Ramus suddenly barged in, hands on her hips as she jumped onto the bed, pointing a accusing finger at Raynare. Her light violet eyes were filled with anger as they pierced into Raynare's purple's, cowing even the battle-hardened fallen angel.

"Shut up! The better question is, how dare you try to hurt my cute little brother?" Alas=Ramus fumed as she began to pat Issei's head incessantly, who maintained his neutral face.

Raynare finally saw the bloody bandage on his right thigh, where she had pierced him yesterday. "Also, he even brought you into our home to heal you, because he's such a kind-hearted person! You should feel very ashamed of yourself, fallen angel-chan!"

"Plus," Alas=Ramus then pointed to Raynare's pajamas. "My brother's too good-natured to even think of bothering a woman, no matter how deceptive nor ill-mannered they are! And I was the one who changed you and applied those bandages, not him! Be grateful that Issei didn't destroy you on the spot for trying to hurt him!"

Normally, Raynare would have felt bad at this logic as she was the one at fault here. However, her fallen angel pride prevented her from apologizing to the Red Dragon Emperor. Raynare had failed her mission in eliminating the target.

"Shut up! He just got a lucky hit on me! I didn't think a human would have already unlocked their Sacred Gear to that level, so I was incautious! But the next time won't be the same, I can promise it!" Raynare slowly trailed off when Issei and Alas=Ramus began to laugh loudly. "Why? What's so funny?"

Both Issei and Alas=Ramus smiled simultaneously, but it was a smile that was devoid of any humour.

"I'm not human, Raynare." Issei grinned darkly. "I'm part-angel, part-devil, and part-human. It was foolish of you to assume that I was a full-blooded human at sight. That was what led to your defeat, as I had mastered the Boosted Gear ages ago, which is why I also have already achieved its Balance Breaker."

The fallen angel was shocked. _"Impossible! The higher-ups never gave me any information on this!"_

"That's bullshit!" Raynare spat in disbelief. "There has never been a case in history of a three-blooded hybrid! How is this possible?"

Alas=Ramus shrugged. "It's your choice to believe it or not. Anyways, my Otōto and I have to head to school now. Once you feel ready, you may leave anytime."

The living fragment of Yesod Sephira turned towards the door. "However, I will also warn you this. If you ever try to harm my kawaii Otōto again..." A sudden burst of power came from Alas=Ramus, chilling Raynare to the bone. A aura of cold, yellow light enveloped the teacher in training.

"I will kill you myself."

Sighing again, Issei watched as his sister finally left his room. Turning to Raynare, he said, "I know how you fallen angels work, which means that nobody at the school will remember you and that all traces of you have been erased. Either way, you can report to your higher ups if you wish, but remember this warning."

Suddenly, the prince of devils reached out and gently patted Raynare's head before leaving as well, making her blush. Turning to the tray of food and the glass of water, the fallen angel couldn't resist but to help herself to the delicious-looking food.

 _"Maybe I should take some time off..."_

* * *

 **"Partner, was it really worth it to let that fallen angel live? She now holds some valuable information against you."** Ddraig asked as Issei munched on a piece of toast on his way to school. Ignoring the large groups of fangirls outside the schoolyard, staring at him like a piece of meat, the prince of devils savoured the taste of the simple food.

"Honestly, Ddraig, it doesn't matter if she knows that I'm the Red Dragon Emperor or not." Issei replied thoughtfully. "I already know that the fallen angels are plotting something big."

"However, Raynare wouldn't know anything about that since she was sent on a suicide mission with false information. I'm only curious as to why, so I'll still question her regardless just in case she knows anything." Issei continued.

"Also," Issei added after a brief pause, a flash of green light came from his pupils, illuminating the teen's expressionless face. "I'm certain that nobody within the fallen angel faction could defeat me. Not even their strongest leader."

After a moment of awkward tension, Ddraig grunted. **"I swear, that cocky attitude might get you killed someday. It's still better to be cautious, partner."**

The teen was silent for a moment. "...Agreed."

Issei's thoughts then began to wonder. He remembered the day the Boosted Gear suddenly activated when he was only 9 years old, and how proud his mother and father had been when he panicked and had shown them the strange gauntlet that was now his left arm.

Crying in fear, Sadao and Emilia comforted the child and told him about his true heritage. About how he was unique, and that a child born with three different bloods within them was not a thing to ever be heard off. Starting then, his supernatural training and education began.

Issei then learned a lot in the two years before his... Incident. Emilia had told him how she was a half-human, half-angel hybrid and the daughter of the archangel, Michael. Sadao had revealed that he was the original Satan, the first devil who had fallen out of heaven with his second in command, Alciel, who was now known as Ashiya.

Issei remembered how nice his godfather was, although he thought that Alciel was quite weird for always worshipping his father. Of course, Sadao and Emilia also described how Alas=Ramus was actually a piece of the fruit from the tree of life, which took a slightly longer time to explain as it involved a lot more lore and history.

However, in that span of time, Issei learned almost everything about the two factions... The 72 pillars, the Great War, the identity of Ddraig and the Boosted Gear, the current leaders of each faction, underworld table manners, the seven levels of heaven, etc.

Needless to say, Issei was quite an expert on the topic of the supernatural world before his tenth birthday.

"Issei!"

The Red Dragon Emperor was interrupted from his thoughts when he saw Rias Gremory running towards him, her peerage in tow. Issei resisted the impulse to run, as he already felt the Gremory peerage keeps sticking their nose into his life; too much for their own good.

"Hello Rias." Issei replied cordially as he stopped. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"...You know, I wasn't going to ask you for anything, thank you very much." Rias replied with a cool stare as Koneko, Yuuto, and Akeno caught up to them.

"..." Issei was silent as he gave her a deadpan look.

"...Okay, maybe one thing." Rias admitted. "I was going to make you an offer of whether or not you would join my peerage. Your presence would make us a lot stronger if we had the Red Dragon Emperor on our side."

Honestly, Issei didn't give two damns about Rias and her peerage. They were quite disrespectful on their first official meeting, for one, and Issei preferred to keep a low-key profile. Aside from that, Issei just really didn't like any of them at all, except for Yuuto, who was alright.

However, Issei was still someone who believed in second chances... To an certain extent. Maybe they got off at the wrong foot on their first meeting, but it doesn't mean that they still couldn't become friends. Also, Issei has never been in a peerage before, since he had never thought about creating his own in the past.

However, the cons still outweighed the pros in the end. Like Ddraig had told him, it was better to be more cautious for now.

"...I'll have to decline, I'm sorry." Issei shook his head. Rias's expresson turned into a disappointed one, before her turquoise eyes suddenly narrowed as she looked down.

 _"Damn it. He's too powerful to overcome and force reincarnate now. If only Issei was a weak, stupid pervert, then he would've been so easily to control."_ Rias thought.

 _"However, maybe if I drag him with us long enough, then he'll be more lenient."_

"Well Issei, would you like to instead accompany us in keeping the peace around Kuoh, then?"

Issei looked into the redhead's eyes, which told him that she wouldn't take a no as an answer no matter what. Sighing, the teen's shoulders sagged in defeat as he didn't want to deal with any more problems.

 _"But I think just dragged myself into another mess..."_

* * *

"Stray devil Viser, you betrayed your master and ran away to fulfill the lustful wants and needs that have consumed you." Issei watched lazily as Rias berated the monstrous female devil who had the shape of a chimeric centaur.

Rias had invited (forced) him to go along with everyone else to a abandoned building in order to eliminate a stray devil. Feeling that their target was too low-leveled, he bought a issue of manga to read as he knew the other devils could easily handle it.

"In the name of the great Marquis of Gremory, be gone or face your death!"

The stray devil laughed, unashamed as she began rubbing her breasts in front of everyone. Like centaurs, she was naked from the waist up. "Shut up you little slut. You're just jealous because your breasts will never be as luscious as mine!"

Rias blushed angrily, glancing over to see if Issei noticed. However, the teen was currently too engrossed in the newest issue of D. Gray-man and ignored his surroundings. "This is your last warning! Go back to your master now or be destroyed!"

Sighing, Issei flipped a page of the manga. _"I wish they'd stop being so noisy. Also, I promised Alas=Ramus that I'd be home before 7:00 today. I hope they hurry up in dealing with this."_

"Alright Issei, watch this." Rias commanded as Koneko, Yuuto, and Akeno got into ready positions. Issei frowned as he looked up, having been interrupted at a good part in his manga. "Since this is your first time observing a peerage in action, examine how each member of my family fights according to their reincarnated piece."

Watching each one of them attack the stray devil, Issei couldn't help but be slighty impressed at the effects of the evil pieces. The Red Dragon Emperor watched the other members easily beat down the beast, quickly leading it to the final blow.

"...And I, the king." Rias told him as she charged up a magical blast, erasing the abomination from existence. "Any questions?"

"No." Issei shook his head. "That was quite an impressive job, though. You've trained your peerage well. See you all tomorrow." Rias blushed at the praise, placing a hand on her cheek and sighing happily.

However, she was so caught up in his words that she didn't even notice him leaving. Koneko, Yuuto, and Akeno also sweatdropped simultaneously, all thinking about how Rias had fallen hard for the teen.

Just what were they going to do with her in this state?

* * *

"Hmm?" Issei had been walking home when he felt a eerie presence within a house he had walked by. Turning around, his eyes narrowed when the smell of fresh blood reached his nose.

"Ddraig, do you sense that as well?" Issei asked the dragon.

 **"Yes, I do. It feels as if something inside has already killed all its inhabitants and is still there. Are you suggesting that we check it out?"** Ddraig questioned.

"You already know." Issei smirked as he ran towards the house. Kicking open the door, the teen observed the amount of gore splattered across the wall. "Geez. Someone certainly made a large mess."

Walking into the living room, Issei felt a great rage build up within him. He observed the three bodies messily crucified to the wall, riddened with cuts and gouges. The signs of torture were obvious, and how that the three individuals did not have a fast death.

However, it was not the deaths of the adults that angered him; It was the last body that stabbed at his heart.

A child, with haunting hazel eyes and brown hair just like his, was staring lifelessly as his mouth was open in an unheard scream. He couldn't have been older than the age of 10, maybe 12.

Groaning, Issei clutched his head in sudden agony. The angelic and demonic blood within him was beginning to conflict again, causing him to start losing control of himself to two different personalities.

His demonic side was telling him to disregard the worthless humans and laugh at their plight, while his angelic side wanted to bring justice to the culprit by annihilation while tending to the bodies. However, his human mentality was being torn apart by the two conflicting elements.

 **"Partner! Are you okay? Is the split happening again?"** Ddraig asked worriedly.

Finally, Issei straightened up, his hair overshadowing his eyes. "Yeah Ddraig, but it's okay now. I know what I have to do." He walked closer to the bloody and heartbreaking scene.

"I'm sorry." Issei whispered to the bodies as he sensed a presence crawling up from behind him, attempting an ambush from the back. "...Did you do this, Mr. Exorcist?"

The presence stopped moving from being found out. However, he began to laugh manically instead, adding fuel to Issei's rage.

"Well, well, well. Those are some good senses, you shitty devil! And yes I did, that's what this shitty family deserves for calling on devils!" The exorcist laughed as he brandished a blade of light in his right hand and a exorcist gun in his left.

He had white hair and wore the clothes of a priest. "My name's Freed Selzan, what's yours shithead? Let's have a dance of death together!"

"...My name's Issei Maou, your demise." Issei calmly said before suddenly turning around, swinging his right fist. Freed was shocked by the speed as he received the punch in the face, throwing him back against the staircase.

Spitting out blood, the stray exorcist grinned madly as he pulled himself up. "I like you, shitty devil! Eat this!" Freed began spamming rounds from his exorcist gun, forcing Issei to jump behind a couch to avoid fire.

 _"Seriously,"_ Issei rolled his eyes in exasperation. _"Even the Ghostbusters weren't close to being this annoying."_

Getting annoyed from one of the shots messing up his hair, the teen finally activated his Boosted Gear. Issei's hazel eyes burning with anger. "Prepare to die!"

 **[Boost!]**

"Huh?" Freed drawled as Issei suddenly jumped out at lightning speed, getting under his guard and throwing him a jab in the gut, winding the exorcist.

"You stupid shit!" Freed swung his light sword madly as Issei knocked the gun from his hand. The exorcist received another surprise when the teen blocked the blade with the Boosted Gear, giving Freed a savage knee to the groin as he pulled the sword away from him too.

Issei blankly stared at the fallen man, who was currently cradling his crotch. The Red Dragon Emperor was fighting with a cold, controlled fury as he let his demonic side take over. Issei wasn't even planning on using his Balance Breaker to win this fight.

The Prince of Devils decided that he was going to beat Freed Selzan to death with his bare fists.

 **[Boost!]**

"Damn you!" Freed spat as he slowly crawled up. Charging at Issei, the exorcist was sent flying back by a front kick. "Argh!"

"...I'm going to kill you. Slowly." Issei whispered, allowing his dark side to completely take control. Freed felt a sense of dread as a sinister aura began to exude from his opponent, giving the stray exorcist chills.

"And not just that. I will also avenge this family." Freed began to crawl back in terror as Issei slowly approached him, finally understanding what true fear is.

"I will break every single one of your bones. I will gouge your eyes out."

"I will rip you apart."

 **[Boost!]**

Freed began to scream when he was trapped against the wall, seeing Issei's slow approach. A dark stain appeared between the stray exorcist's pants.

Emotionlessly, Issei launched a rapid series of pile drivers to his opponent's face. It made Freed scream harder as the punches landed with sickening crunches and snaps. Feeling bored, Issei decided that it was time to end this pitiful fight.

Picking Freed up by the neck, he began to choke the former church warrior with his left hand, cutting off his screams.

"Scum like you don't deserve to live." Issei began chuckling insanely as Freed was forced to look into his eyes, which was filled to the brim with madness. However, the teen was interrupted from his work when he heard a voice call out from outside.

"Father Freed-san?"

 _"No!"_ Issei' eyes widened in shock as his arm slacked, his angelic side taking over. The dark aura faded just as quickly as it came. _"No! It can't be her! Not now!"_

Feeling Issei's grip slip, Freed took a gulp of air as he caught sight of his opponent's face. _"This piece of shit knows her? Maybe I can use this to my advantage..."_

"Asia!" Freed changed his voice from a mad murderer to one of a innocent and terrified priest. "Asia! Help me! This devil killed all the members of this house by torturing them to death! Help me!"

"You lying bastard!" Issei spat out as he wound back his arm to let his demonic side deliver the final blow. However, he heard Asia's gasp of horror, which stopped his attack. _"Damn it!"_

"Issei-san?" Asia placed a hand over her mouth in shock.

"Asia! He's lying! He's-" Issei was cut off when the blonde nun suddenly charged up and slapped him hard across the face, causing him to throw Freed down, knocking the exorcist out.

Touching the place where she had hit him, Issei's expression also changed into one of shock. "Asia..."

 **[Reset!]**

Tears were running down the girl's face, her emerald eyes reflecting hurt and betrayal. "I can't believe I trusted you, Issei-san. You were a monster all along. I thought you were a good person."

Issei's hair shadowed his eyes again as Asia lifted her hands to the fallen exorcist, a soft, green light emanated from the rings she wore.

 _"So she had the Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing..."_

Finally, Asia slung Freed's arm over her shoulder, leading the exorcist out of the house. Looking back to Issei, Asia's voice was one of hate and spite.

"Next time, Issei-san, we will get you back for this. Remember it."

Issei continued to stand for a long time after she left. "...You foolish girl."

* * *

It took a while, but Issei eventually got all the bodies off the wall and buried them. Calling Rias using the house's phone, the teen told her all that had happened within the house, with Rias telling him to go home as she will have the club members come and deal with everything else.

Rias and her peerage operated under their alias of the Kuoh Academy's Occult Research Club.

Saying thanks, Issei hung up. Maybe they weren't so bad after all.

It was almost midnight when Issei finally got home, and he knew that Alas=Ramus was going to give him a earful in the morning. However, she would understand the circumstances behind his tardiness, so Issei didn't worry about that too much.

But what he did worry about was Asia. How in the hell did an innocent girl like her become affiliated with bastards like Freed? Hopefully, they wouldn't use her as bait against him, although Issei had a bad feeling in his gut about it.

"I'm home!" Issei wearily called as he entered his house, which was completely dark. _"Looks like Alas=Ramus is already asleep..."_

However, what he wasn't expecting to see was Raynare asleep at the kitchen table. She was dressed in her casual schoolgirl clothes instead of her S&M outfit. _"Huh. She didn't leave yet. That's also quite surprising."_

Issei also noticed that Raynare had prepared some delicious looking food, which was now completely cold. It was probably in the hopes that he would return earlier today. Smiling softly, he sat down across from her and popped a piece of fried shrimp into his mouth.

It was a little cold, but was still quite delicious.

"...I'm... Sorry... Issei-sama." Issei raised an eyebrow at hearing her sleeptalk.

Reaching over instinctively, and beyond his self-control; he began to gently stroke the fallen angel's head. The Red Dragon Emperor admitted that Raynare was still quite attractive, even for being a murderous and deceptive girl on their first date.

However, he sweatdropped when a perverted look replaced her peaceful sleeping expression. "Issei... Ah... You pervert... Don't touch me there..."

Sighing, Issei stood up and gently carried the fallen angel to his bed. Placing her onto the mattress, the teen pulled her slippers off and pulled up the blankets with care.

Walking out, Issei was still unable to wipe the small smile off his face as he closed the door.

 _"Women, there's no understanding them. They can be trying to kill you one second, then making it up to you the next."_

Stretching, Issei prepared to sleep through another night on the couch.

* * *

AN: Finally, I've finished! However, I personally don't like this chapter as I felt the plot didn't really budge from last chapter, as well as the first half of it being quite slow. (My opinion)

Aside from that, I still liked my own Freed bashing. Did everyone else enjoy it? XD

Remember to read x review! ^_^

See you all next chapter! Happy Remembrance Day!


	5. Baptize

Disclaimer: I own nothing... Unfortunately.

Author's Note: I had finished re-editing and have reposted chapter 4.

And yes, Issei Maou is actually insane from his demonic and angelic blood conflicting. The conflicts could occur any time without requiring a trigger. This is due being a product of two conflicting elements.

Also, strong emotions and bloodlust can also tend to bring out his insane side.

Hope everyone will like this chapter more than the last one. Enjoy!

 **"Ddraig talking"**

 **[Sacred Gear Talking/Juggernaut chant]**

 _" Voices of past possessors talking"_

 _"Thoughts of characters"_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: 「Baptize」** **(By** **Yōsei Teikoku** **)**

* * *

"Hmm?"

Issei stopped towelling himself off when he sensed the presence of magic in his house. After running into the stray exorcist Freed Selzan a few days ago, the Red Dragon Emperor had a few peaceful days to enjoy over the weekend.

Of course, that was only after he had to explain what happened to Alas=Ramus, for arriving home at such a late time. His right cheek still burned from her pinching.

Issei had just finished showering, and was about to head off to bed (sofa) after he had said goodnight to the newest member of their household. Alas=Ramus had consented to Raynare staying, after she had proven that she had wanted to turn over a new leaf and make amends.

Also, the now rogue fallen angel had nowhere else to go.

However, as they lacked a bed for her, Issei had volunteered to give Raynare his bed instead, opting for the sofa until they get a new mattress. Although Raynare offered to share the bed with Alas=Ramus, Issei pointed out that both their beds would be too small to fit two people.

Sighing, the teen was preparing to sleep through another uncomfortable night on the hard cushions. Of course, that was the plan until he saw the teleportation circle being cast right in front of him.

Narrowing his eyes, he tied the towel around his waist and got into a battle stance.

"...Eh?" Rias blinked when she stepped out of the circle, observing the modest house that she teleported in. However, her eyes widened when she saw Issei's half-naked form in front of her, making her face heat up as she looked away.

However, Rias remembered her mission and steeled her resolve, looking up at Issei squarely in the eyes as the Red Dragon Emperor facepalmed. The Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess was running out of time.

"Rias Gremory," Issei's voice was laced with exasperation. "Would you please tell me why the hell did you teleport in my house without asking? And at this late of a time as well?"

"Issei..." A flicker of surprise crossed Issei's stoic expression as he watched Rias approach closer, slowly taking off her clothes as she pulled his towel off. "Would you please make love to me?"

Issei deadpanned, not believing his ears for a second as he covered his manhood, quickly backing away. "What?"

The redhead opened her mouth, about to explain, until a second teleportation circle appeared beside them. Rias sighed, knowing that she was too late. "Never mind, it's too late now anyways."

Issei watched unimpressed as a silver-haired woman in a maid costume stepped out from the circle. She was busty yet slim, and naturally exuded an aura of cool beauty.

Observing the scene, Grayfia's neutral expression turned into one of disappointment.

"Rias-sama, Sirzechs-sama would be ashamed in seeing this disgusting scene."

"Sirzechs?" Issei questioned as he raised one of his eyebrows. _"By Sirzechs, does she mean the same Sirzechs that currently holds the title of "Lucifer" and also one of the four great Satans?"_

Rias scowled, glaring angrily at Grayfia. "Sirzechs is my brother, Issei. Also, Grayfia, my body is my own. Whom I choose to give it to is my own decision. I won't allow anyone to tell me otherwise, not even my brother's Queen."

Grayfia stared at Rias for a moment before bending down, picking up Rias's discarded shirt. She wrapped it around the redhead's shoulders. "However, above all else, you are still the heiress to the Gremory clan. Please exercise discretion."

Turning, she finally adressed Issei as she bowed. "Nice to meet you. I am Grayfia, and I serve the Gremory clan. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Issei was unimpressed, but decided that he didn't want to start any conflicts within his house. He liked their current area of residence, and Grayfia gave off quite a powerful aura.

Not enough to beat him, but still enough to destroy the building.

Picking up his towel and re-tying it around his waist, he turned around and bowed as well. "My name is Issei, pleased to meet you too." Grayfia's eyes widened.

"Issei. So this is him? Wielder of the Longinous, Boosted Gear." Grayfia asked Rias, who gave a nod of affirmation.

 _"Strange... I can't sense his aura at all. I have no idea how strong he actually is."_ Grayfia closely observed the teen, who gave her a blank look in return. _"Also, I can't tell if he's a human, devil, or anything else. How interesting..."_

Finally, Rias broke the silence as she walked up to Issei.

"I'm sorry for dragging you in this." Rias apologized as she got closer. However, not liking the close distance between himself and Rias, Issei took a few steps back. The redhead smiled sadly at his actions as she backed away towards Grayfia as well.

"Well, see you tomorrow Issei. I hope you can join me for tea after school." Issei watched emotionlessly as they teleported away, leaving no traces of their presence.

* * *

"Issei-kun, won't you please join my peerage now?" Rias begged the said teen with puppy-dog eyes... Again.

Sighing, Issei shook his head for about the fiftieth time. They didn't discuss the events that had happened on the previous day, but Issei could tell that by the way she was acting, it was still quite heavy on her mind.

However, he decided against pushing her for information. Everyone had their own troubles to deal with, and it was up to their own decision to tell others or not.

But having taken up her invitation to drink tea with her after school, the Red Dragon Emperor was currently regretting it. No matter how delicious the tea was, Rias was still being more annoying than usual.

"Look Rias," Issei was getting exasperated. "I thank you and Akeno for the delicious tea. But honestly, continuing to bombard me with invitations wouldn't get me to accept anything."

"Hmph." Rias pouted cutely as she sipped at her own cup of tea. However, her eyes suddenly snapped wide open when a teleportation circle appeared on the floor. _"Oh no, why are they already here?"_

Stepping out of the circle, Grayfia oberved everyone within the room. Turning to Rias and her peerage, minus Issei, the maid addressed Koneko, Akeno, and Yuuto. "Mistress, may I explain?"

Raising a hand, Rias was about to speak when a sudden flame ignited within the room, interuppting her. A blonde man stepped out, wearing a fancy suit as he looked around the room. "Ah, it's been years since I have visited the human world."

Turning to Rias, he smirked. "I've missed you, my darling Rias."

Unfortunately for him, Riser's entrance had made Issei spill his tea all over his pants, annoying the Red Dragon Emperor. "May I ask who that person is, Grayfia?"

The maid nodded. "This man is Riser Phoenix-sama. He is a pure-blood high class devil, and the heir to the phoenix clan. He is also the fiance of Rias."

"Phoenix..." Issei remembered the clan as one of the remaining 34 clans out of the 72 pillars, holding the rank of Marquis. Observing Rias, Issei made the conclusion to the reason behind the redhead's weird behaviour. _"Looks like Rias doesn't want to marry him, huh."_

 **"The Phoenix clan also holds the ability of regeneration, remember?"** Ddraig reminded him in his head. **"Apparently, they're supposed to be immortal as well, like a phoenix."**

 _"Oh?"_ Issei smirked as he thought about concept of immortality. _"So does it mean that they're unbeatable? Does it mean that even the great Welsh Dragon Ddraig is unable to defeat a mere flaming chicken?"_

Ddraig snorted. **"Partner, don't be stupid. I've destroyed plently of phoenixs in my prime. They're actually quite tasty, if you can cook them past the temperature of their flames, which should be around the same temperature as hellfire."**

Issei was now confused. _"But didn't you say they were immortal? How'd you kill them?"_ Ddraig's taunting laughter resonated in response.

 **"Partner, immortality is only limited to physical regeneration."** Ddraig boomed. **"You can still destroy a phoenix mentally, or simply eradicate them to the point where there is nothing left to regenerate."**

Issei was broken out of his conversation with Ddraig when he heard Akeno, Koneko, and Yuuto cry out. "PRESIDENT!"

Riser had his hand on Rias's chin as he looked down at her peerage. "I will not lose face, Rias. I will take you back to hell with me, even if it means burning all your slaves to a crisp."

"Please stop this at once!" Grayfia commanded when Riser and Rias's eyes began to glow orange and red respectively. "My masters foresaw that this would happen, so they have instructed me to carry out a certain plan in a desperate situation."

"Desperate situation?" Rias asked as she broke away from Riser. "What do you mean by that, Grayfia?"

Grayfia was adamant. "If mistress exerted her will strongly enough, I was advised to commence a Rating Game to settle the score once and for all." Rias was shocked.

 _"I've heard that before. A Rating Game."_ Issei thought. _"A game similar to chess, where the head devils force their servants to fight one another._

Riser laughed arrogantly, angering everyone in the room except Grayfia and Issei. "I have experienced the game many times. Not only does Rias have no experience, but she doesn't even have all her required pieces yet." Rias scowled.

"And one more thing, Rias." Riser looked at the redhead. "If you don't mind me asking, is this your full team of servants?"

Riser pointed to Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko. However, he also pointed at the unimpressed Issei, who then pointed at himself. "Eh?"

"What if it is?" Rias replied hotly. Riser laughed as he snapped his fingers, causing the appearence of the Phoenix family crest on the floor. Exploding into flames, the embers cleared to reveal 15 individuals standing within it.

"This is my 15 pieces." Riser smiled triumphantly. "In other words, I have a full set."

 _"They're all girls..."_ Issei deadpanned. However, Riser suddenly pointed at the teen, causing him to stare back blankly.

"Hey Rias, I think that your servant there is jealous of me." Riser singled out the expressionless Issei, who maintained his neutral expression.

Rias also stared at Issei, observing his emotionless features. Thinking that it might be fun to mess with the Red Dragon Emperor a little, she decided to go along with Riser's incorrect claim. "Of course, Issei there is hoping to be a harem king someday."

Issei blinked, giving Rias a queer look with her peerage. Opening his mouth, Issei was about to deny the incorrect claim before he was rudely interuppted.

"How disgusting." Ravel Phoenix, the younger sister and Bishop of Riser commented. No matter how handsome the teen was, all harem kings were gross in her opinion.

"Yes, how disgusting." Mira, a Pawn with blue hair tied in pigtails agreed. Soon, the room was filled with insults hurled at Issei by Riser's peerage, who maintained his calm demeanor.

"Ah. I see how it is." Riser smiled at the teen, who remained emotionless. "Yubelluna!"

"Yes, Riser-sama." The purple-haired Queen stepped forward. Issei watched nonchantly as he began to kiss and fondle the woman. "Do you see this peasant? This is something you will NEVER get to do, low-level devil-boy!"

However, Issei was more focused on Rias's disgusted expression rather than the show Riser was putting up in front of everyone. He replied calmly. "You're only a scumbag lowlife, acting like this while you're already engaged. Bastards like you deserve to be wiped from existence."

"You peasant! How dare you say that in your position!" Riser stopped fondling, now angered at the teen's impudence.

"...Like I give a shit." Issei calmly crossed his left leg over his right as he leaned back on the comfortable recliner, giving Riser the finger.

"Mira!" Riser was infuriated at this point. The blue-pigtailed girl stepped up, carrying a wooden staff. "Teach this cad a lesson!"

Issei watched as Mira gave him a coy look before lunging with her staff. The teen saw that she was obviously trying to impale him in the stomach. Lifting his left leg, Issei stopped her attack with his foot before giving Mira a shove, throwing her back at Riser.

"Grr..." Riser growled as he backhanded his own pawn away. Generating flames in his hand, he was about to launch it at Issei until Grayfia stepped in between them.

"Please, Riser-sama. Save the conflict until the day of the rating game. Rias and her peerage will receive 10 days to prepare." The maid commanded.

Scowling, Riser extinguished the flames as he led his peerage (harem) away. "Fine! But I will win, Rias, and I will destroy your servants!" He pointed longer at Issei in particular, who was trying to help the fallen Mira stand up before she slapped his hand away.

Limping, Mira joined the rest of the peerage in the teleportation circle before they were carried away. Shaking his head, Issei walked back to the recliner and sat back down. The Red Dragon Emperor then turned to Grayfia.

"You know, I'm not actually in her peerage, right?" The teen questioned the maid. "Even if I did want to help, I'm not sure if I can. But I am a devil though."

Grayfia frowned. "If you wish it, you may join a Rating Game as a free piece, as long as your point value does not exceed the points of the remaining evil pieces Rias has. How much pieces have you not used yet, mistress?"

Rias reached into her pocket, taking out a Rook, a Bishop, a Knight, and eight Pawns. "A Rook is worth 5, both a Bishop and a Knight are worth 3 each. Each Pawn is worth 1 point, so 8 of them would be 8 points. I have 19 unused points."

Grafia nodded, taking out a small device from a portal she had conjured up. It reminded Issei vaguely of a Van de Graf generator. "Then it shouldn't make too much of a difference on whether he can help or not, as the most anyone has been evaluated in history was only 11 points."

Grayfia placed the device in front of Issei. "This device determines a individual's point value when they touch it. If you wish to help Rias-sama in the rating game, please touch it and be evaluated."

Turning to Rias, Issei sighed as she was giving him puppy-dog eyes again. "If you're so desperate in breaking free of the engagement that you would even give up your virtue, then I guess I could provide you aid."

Rias cheered in happiness as she tried to tackle-hug Issei, who merely stepped out of the way, causing her to land on the floor. Touching the machine, Issei watched patiently as the machine calculated his stats.

Grayfia was stunned silent for a moment before announcing the results. "...Issei-sama is worth 13 points all by himself."

Rias and her peerage were greatly shocked."...NANI?" (Means WHAT? informally in Japanese)

Issei facepalmed for about the third time today. _"I'm going to have a lot of hard explaining to do..."_

* * *

AN: Sorry for the slightly boring chapter, but it was needed for the rating game occurring in the next one. Yes, Issei will probably tank all of Riser's team, and I'll introduce a new power as well.

Remember to RxR! See you all next chapter!


	6. Zoetrope

Disclaimer: I do not own DxD. Short, but sweet.

Author's Note: Now here's a chapter everyone's been waiting for... Issei's first rating Game! XD

What? Were you guys hoping for something along the lines of "Riser beatdown?"

Truthfully, you're not straying too off for what will happen in this chappy. ;)

Enjoy!

 **"Ddraig talking**

 **[Sacred Gear Talking/Juggernaut chant]**

 _"Voices of past possessors talking"_

 _"Thoughts of characters"_

[Rating Game system speaking]

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Zoetrope**

* * *

"Issei! Are you really participating in one of those dangerous games tomorrow?" The teen in question felt his eyes tear up as Alas=Ramus pulled harder on his cheek.

After arriving home from his meeting with Riser, Issei had helped the training of Rias and her peerage for the duration of the ten days. Of course, the Red Dragon Emperor had to keep up with his schoolwork, so the most time he could have trained with them was only about 4 hours each day.

Unfortunately, as Issei has no experience in planning out a team battle, he had let Rias develop their strategy for the fight. Aside from not knowing how to plan for a peerage battle, Issei also lacked the knowledge in fighting with a team.

However, the topic was of unimportance to the devil prince as he knew he could easily hold his own.

"Yes I am, Onee-chan. Rias needed my help in order to escape her engagement to a jerk." Issei rubbed his sore cheek when Alas=Ramus finally let go.

Catching Raynare giving him an angry pout, Issei quickly added, "Of course, I also have no intention in taking up her fiancé's place."

Raynare smiled, her amethyst eyes brightening up as she left the kitchen table to wash the dishes. Seeing the change in Raynare, his sister had forgiven her as well, and they had become good friends over the course of a few days.

Sighing, Issei remembered the conversation that he had with the fallen angel a few days ago, after he and Alas=Ramus had discussed and consented to her permanent stay. Now living in the same building, Issei admitted that it has become quite lively as of late.

* * *

 _"The Grigori have been attempting to contact me for a decent amount of time now. I have to maintain a low profile, as I've seen some of my former comrades scouting the area on a daily basis." Raynare told Issei sadly. "I won't be able to attend school for awhile because of this reason."_

 _"I assume you understand that your higher-ups have sent you on a suicide mission by telling you to attempt to assassinate me." The Red Dragon Emperor deadpanned back._

 _"Also, haven't you noticed that you were under the influence of mind control?"_

 _After bringing her back from their battle in the park, Issei had changed his mind in questioning her after he had returned from school the following day. Nonetheless, the teen was surprised. He had found Raynare unable to recall any of the events that had occurred on the day before._

 _As Issei was not one to skimp on details, he had come to the conclusion that Raynare was possessed by some of her superiors. Unfortunately, he was unable to determine the exact method of mind control._

 _"They were probably against the current fallen angel leader, Azazel, and had coerced her into this assassination mission." Issei deduced._

 _"It also looks like the possession wears off after a day..." Issei began to instinctively pat Raynare's head again._

 _Raynare blushed deeply from the contact. "Yes, Issei-sama. I understand now, which is why I have decided to take up residence with you in order to also make amends..."_

 _Lifting her hand, the fallen angel began to stroke Issei's hard, lean chest, enjoying the feel of the muscular flesh. However, Raynare pouted when Issei gently took her hand away from him, although her blush came back when she realized that he was still holding onto her hand._

 _"...Look. I'm glad that you're interested in me, but I'm not someone who is perverted and is willing to give into lust." Issei gave her an amused smile, which made Raynare look away in embarassment._

 _"I have been hurt badly in the past, and I'd prefer to have a slow relationship in order to know each other more before making any major decisions."_

 _Taking his free hand, Issei gently stroked her cheek, making her blush a darker shade of red. "Aside from that, I never said that I wasn't attracted to you at all..."_

 _"So stay safe for me, okay?"_

* * *

"You better not get hurt, baka-otōto."

Issei was brought back to reality when he heard Alas=Ramus puff angrily before storming out of the room. He knew that she understood how her younger brother could easily take care of himself, even if she wasn't okay with it.

Catching Raynare giving him a worrying look, he smiled back at her as he gently shook his head, assuring her that the conflicts between him and his sister were quite normal and frequent.

Smiling back, Raynare went back to her chore as she scrubbed the plates thoroughly.

Observing her work, Issei admitted that it was quite a blessing that Raynare was staying in his house. Aside from being beautiful, Issei had also realized that the fallen angel also possessed a keen intellect as well as combat skills.

Issei also had something good to eat occasionally, thanks to Raynare who cooks enough, as Alas=Ramus usually ate all the food by the time he got the the kitchen table during meals in the past.

Even though his adopted sister was very slender and graceful, she ate more than any glutton Issei had ever seen in his life. (This is an side effect of all humanoids borne from Yesod, Tree of Life)

"Issei-sama..." The teen then realized that Raynare had finished washing, and had caught him staring at her.

Walking towards him red-faced, Issei swallowed lightly when he realized that the fallen angel had gotten her blouse soaked, giving him a wonderous view of her green bra underneath, which unfortunately seemed very small compared to her large busom.

However, not liking where the situation was going, Issei placed his hands on her shoulders in order to stop her at arm's length. Catching the look of hurt on Raynare's face, Issei fought the exasperated look that was beginning to form on his own.

...Especially when she began to give him the puppy dog eyes.

 _"Great... The pleading look just had to go so well with her eyes."_ Issei thought sarcastically as his hazel pupils met Raynare's light violets.

Giving up, the teen parted away the front of Raynare's dark hair. The action caused her to suddenly freeze as he began to lean in.

 _"O-Oh my God he's going to..."_ Raynare's face burned as she stiffly watched Issei approach closer, his lips open and inviting. The fallen angel felt her eyes tightly shut close as she prepared for the kiss.

...

"Eh?" Raynare's eyes snapped open in confusion when she felt the soft contact on her forehead. Pulling back, Issei gave her a smirk as he gently flicked her forehead.

"Heh, you didn't actually think I was going to do it for real, did you?" Issei laughed gently as he observed Raynare's embarassed expression, who hid her face by looking down while shaking violenty.

The teen's laugh began to die when he began to feel an ominous aura eminating from the silent girl, whose hair overshadowed her eyes when she looked up. Sweatdropping, Issei felt his neutral expression coming back. He realized that he had probably dug himself a deep hole and jumped into it, with no method to climb out.

"Issei-sama..."

The wielder of the Boosted Gear felt cold sweat trickle down his back when Raynare started to approach him again. "Erm, I'm sorry for crushing your expectations? Forgive me?" Issei held his hands up defensively.

Snapping her head up, Raynare glared at Issei angrily as a yellow light enveloped her right leg. Issei felt the sense of dread increase as she wound her leg back, generating a huge aura of power.

"Issei-sama you baka!"

Kicking him in the family jewels, Issei felt time slow as he crashed onto the carpet facefirst, the colours around him fading into black and white. The teen swore he heard something snap in his groin before losing consciousness.

Staring at his host from inside his conciousness, Ddraig shook his head in pity at the broken hybrid.

 **"Let's just hope that you are still able to reproduce, partner."**

* * *

The time had come.

Having met up with the others in the old school building around 11:40 pm, Grayfia appeared in a magic circle to give them instructions. After confirming that everyone was ready, she began to explain about how the battle was to occur.

"When it becomes the time to start the battle, you will be teleported to the battlefield through this magic-circle. The location of the place is in a different dimension used for battles." The maid pointed at the circle that she had appeared from.

"You may fight with all your power. It's a disposable space so feel free to fight to your satisfaction."

 _"Oh boy, I can unleash a little more of my power for once."_ Issei couldn't help but feel a little ecstatic at this piece of information.

However, Grayfia's next words then blew Issei away. "This "Rating Game" battle will also be viewed by members of both households from a different location through broadcast. Of course, that includes your brother as well, Rias-sama."

"Oni-sama is watching as well? ...I see, so Oni-sama is also going to be viewing this battle." Rias looked down, deep in thought. A brief moment of silence occurred, before Issei decided to break it. Abruptly.

"Why the hell must there be spectators?" Issei deadpanned, turning to Rias, who began to shake her head and wave her hands in panic. "I thought only Grayfia would be watching, since she is the overseer."

Grayfia sighed. "As this match is for the future of the engagement, it would be natural for the family members to watch to ensure nothing underhanded is used in the Rating Game. Rias-sama had no knowledge of this either, so please do not accuse her."

Issei's eyes narrowed as another wave of silence washed through the group. Finally, Grayfia decided to speak up a moment later.

"It's about time. Everyone, please head to the magic-circle. Also, once you get transported, you cannot use the magic-circle until the game ends."

Brushing past the maid, Issei stepped into the circle first, followed by Rias and everyone else. Grayfia breathed out in relief as the teen disappeared from sight.

Even as the strongest Queen, Grayfia knew that she probably wouldn't be able to subdue the teen if things turned violent. Issei had told them previously how he had mastered the Boosted Gear at a very young age, and how that he was not a full-blooded devil, but a hybrid like Akeno.

However, the wielder of the Boosted Gear gave away no other information after the scouter had determined his point worth.

Shuddering, even Grayfia herself didn't know exactly how strong the teen actually was. To be able to control such a powerful aura of energy without giving away any presence was an abnormal feat.

She dreaded the day if Issei would become an enemy.

* * *

"...Well, that item is certainly quite ridiculous." Issei deadpanned as he watched the badly wounded woman stand up, fully recovered and full of energy.

They had sent Akeno out first to do as much damage as possible before moving out, except that the fallen angel and devil hybrid was instead confronted by the opponent's Queen.

[Rias Gremory-sama's [Queen] retries.]

Rubbing his sore crotch from the previous day, thanks to an infuriated Raynare; Issei sat in the replica of the Occult Research Club room with Rias, Koneko, and Kiba.

They watched as Akeno was put out of commission by Riser's Queen, Yubelluna, from a powerful explosion spell. The Red Dragon Emperor had also declined Rias's invitation of a lap pillow as they observed the fight.

It had been a good one on one battle that would have resulted in Akeno's victory, as she initially had the upper hand in terms of combat and experience. However, even Issei was shocked by the effect of the Phoenix Tears that Yubelluna suddenly used to recover and overpower the wounded Akeno.

Rias slammed the table in anger, with Koneko and Yuuto standing up in hostility. Their plan has now changed as Akeno had been defeated, which they were not expecting to happen.

Turning to Issei, the redhead suddenly turned away just as fast as an angry blush crept up her cheeks. "Issei... What in the great Satan's name are you doing?"

"Hmm?" Issei gave her a confused look, before looking down and realizing that he was performing an action that looked quite lewd in front of his teammates, although it wasn't his purpose.

Sighing, he took his hand away before thinking of a rational explanation, which was quite hard since the screen depicted a nearly nude Akeno from her battle with Yubelluna.

"I hurt my crotch yesterday, since someone kicked it with all their strength." Issei maintained a neutral face as he explained. Unfortunately, the facial looks of the others told him that they didn't believe an ounce of his words, even though they were the truth.

Shaking his head, Issei waved them away. "If you don't believe me, whatever. Anyways, what did you need Rias?"

Still quite crimson, Rias slowly looked up, averting her eyes. "S-since Akeno has been retired, I was just suggesting a frontal assault as I believe that they are now trying to surround us. Would you lead it, Issei?"

 **"That seems to be a good plan, daughter of Gremory."** Ddraig boomed inside the room, causing Rias, Koneko, and Yuuto to jump in fear.

Issei sighed as Ddraig hardly ever shown himself to others, usually just preferring to converse with his host in his consciousness. However, it looked like that the old dragon was bored too.

"Was that?..." Rias began to ask, before being confirmed by a nod from Issei. "The Heavenly Dragon, Ddraig?"

 **"Yes. I usually don't prefer to show myself to others, other than my host. I hope you understand that."** The Heavenly Dragon chuckled as Issei shook his head in annoyance.

"Do you want to just quickly end this, Ddraig?" Issei asked, surprising the rest of the occupants within the room. "We can use that new technique for the Balance Breaker to wipe them out."

"Wait!" Rias called out. "Issei, the battle just started. The "Rating Game" is originally a game that doesn't finish in a short time. There are times when it becomes a "blitz", but mostly it's a game that takes very long. Just like the actual chess game. we need to be more cautious, even in a frontal assault."

Issei's eyes narrowed in boredom. "Would you prefer a long, dragged out battle for victory or a quick victory, Rias? I will guarantee you victory if I can just step out of this room right now and fight my own way."

Looking away again, Rias sighed in defeat. She had wanted to try and impress Issei with the results from their training, although it looked to be impossible at this time. "Alright, you win Issei. Show me victory, please."

Smirking, Issei closed his eyes and lifted the Boosted Gear into the air, which now began to glow with crimson energy.

 **[Balance Breaker!]**

* * *

Riser Phoenix laughed triumphantly as he watched Akeno, Rias's Queen, being retired from the game thanks to Yubelluna. "Take that Rias! I will crush your pieces one by one, and you will be mine!"

"Oni-sama, we will win this, won't we?" Ravel asked her brother. Being a Bishop, she didn't partake in actual combat, but provided support magic on the side. Thsi is why she was beside her brother right now as they stood on top of the school's highest roof.

Riser continued to laugh. "Of course, Ravel! We'll show them, especially that foolhardy peasant she has under her control!"

 **[Boost!]**

However, as Ravel was about to reply, a sudden explosion of power pushed them off the roof, forcing them to fly to a lower level. Looking to the source, Riser and Ravel were shocked to see the gymnasium engulfed in flames. "W-what is this?"

"Riser-sama!" Riser watched as Yubelluna few towards them, covered in burns. "Watch out! He's com-"

A second explosion engulfed the Bomb Queen, cutting her off. Riser and Raval watched in horror as an armoured figure flew out of the inferno, with its hand wrapped around Yubelluna's neck.

[...Riser Phoenix-sama's five [Pawns] and one [Rook] retires.]

"What the hell?" Riser screamed as explosions from his side turned away his attention. The pure-blooded devil watched as Rias, Koneko, and Yuuto easily overpower Karlamine and Siris, his knights, with close combat and magic.

[Riser Phoenix-sama's two [Knights] retires.]

"Well, aren't you sad." Riser froze when the armoured figure spoke tauntingly. Throwing the limp body of Yubelluna at Riser, which was already vanishing as she retired, Issei laughed sadistically at the pure-blooded devil's expression.

"Here's a present for you, by the way."

 **[Boost!]**

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's [Queen] retires.]

Snarling in anger, Riser ignited himself in Phoenix flames as he charged the armoured figure, who easily flew to the side to avoid the attack.

Seeing Xuelan, Riser's Rook, trying to sneak behind his team with four others; Issei launched a blast of crimson energy at the group. At contact, the blast erased them from the field.

 **[Dragon Shot!]**

[Riser Phoenix-sama's three [Pawns] and one [Bishop] retires]

Xuelan, having been at the front of the group, had not taken the full brunt of the attack. Riser had seen his Rook trying to pick herself up, but her body soon gave out from her wounds as she collapsed onto the ground. She also disappeared in a flash of light.

[Riser Phoenix-sama's [Rook] retires.]

"This is impossible!" Riser screamed angrily when Rias, Koneko, and Yuuto appeared behind him, dragging an unconscious Ravel. The handsome devil's features contorted to anger when he saw the armoured figure's helm vanish, revealing his identity. "You!"

 **[Boost!]**

"Yes, me." Issei chuckled as he flew in front of his team, giving Ravel a light chop on the neck, causing her to retire as well. "Surprised? You're the last one left."

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's [Bishop] retires.]

Screaming his rage, Riser ignited himself again as he flew towards the smirking Issei, who waved his team back as he wanted a one on one battle. "Bring it!"

 **[Boost!]**

Lifting his gauntlet up, Issei blocked Riser's punch before returning one himself, catching the devil in the gut. Winded, Riser fell back before charging up a blast of flames. "Argh! Feel my wrath, peasant!"

"Hmph. Then let's see which is hotter, a dragon's flames or a phoenix's!" Issei also charged up a energy blast in return to the devil's challenge.

 **[Dragon Shot!]**

Both blasts collided with each other, causing a huge shockwave that made Rias and her peerage fly back from the force. Rias slowly picked herself up, trying to see through the flames that now engulfed the field. "Issei!"

"Well, it looks like your regeneration abilities weren't a joke after all." Issei gently touched the scorched area of his armour, which had darkened from the tremendous heat.

Riser had intentionally shot the flames to the side in order to avoid Issei's attack, instead opting for taking the damage instead. The Red Dragon Emperor hadn't expected the burn damage to be quite effective against his Scale-mail.

"Heh. Damn you, peasent!" Riser slowly picked himself up, wiping off the blood on his mouth. However, his bravado was soon broken when Issei suddenly began to laugh tauntingly. "What's so funny?"

 **[Boost!]**

"Nothing much." Issei's grin turned dark as he felt his demonic side overtaking his senses. "Except that I can now fight with about half my strength. I applaud your strength, cockroach, now try to survive this!"

 **[Dragonic Slasher!]**

Rias, Yuuto, and Akeno watched in shock as blades of pure, crimson energy extended from the top of Issei's gauntlets, before forming completely into swords in his hands. Swinging them around, the Red Dragon Emperor smirked as he finished in an assault stance. "Come get some." (Think Kirito from SAO season 1 again)

"Insolent scum!" Riser yelled as he charged Issei, with swords of flame forming in his own hands as he swung wildly. However, his eyes widened when they suddenly shattered upon contact with Issei's blades. "What?"

"Idiot." Everyone watched in shock as Issei disappeared from vision, slashing madly around Riser, who screamed in agony. Falling back, the Prince of Devils watched emotionlessly as Riser collapsed to the ground, steam pouring out of his cuts.

"You seriously think that your half-assed fire weapons could even be a challenge to dragon's blood."

 **[Boost!]**

Weakly picking himself up, Riser looked at the approaching Issei in fear as the teen raised his weapons, preparing to decapitate his fallen opponent. "Well, it's time to finish this boring game. Anyways, I don't like you, so you're not going to get to live."

"That's impossible! The retiring system will protect me..." Riser's eyes widened in shock when he realized what Issei was about to do. "No... You're going to-"

 **[Explosion!]**

"Deal one blow that would destroy you completely, yes." Issei chuckled, although it contained no traces of humour. The sound of Riser's screams was music to his ears. "Regenerative ability or not, you still won't live after this attack, fire chicken."

 **[Transfer!]**

"Goodbye." Swinging the sword down, which was now engulfed in white and black flames, Issei wasn't expecting to see a blue blade intercepting his attack from a magic circle. The block causing his flames to dissipate. "What?"

The circle then teleported Riser away, with a beautiful woman with long blue hair stepping out in turn. Turning her cold gaze towards Issei, her eyes narrowed in rage when she realized that he was the Red Dragon Emperor.

"You!"

 **"Uh-Oh."** Issei was surprised to hear Ddraig's voice quiver in fear. **"This is not going to end well."**

Baring her teeth, Tiamat shot Issei a glare that could've melted steel beams.

"DDRAIG!"

* * *

AN: Omg, I'm so tired.

Anyways, guys, this chapter was quite rushed. I haven't had time to write lately since school's been piling up on me. There's probably going to be a few errors in this chapter, but I will make edits in the future.

Also, I might make major re-edits on the Rating Game part. It's only because I'm not satisfied with the quality of this chapter, as I felt that I could've done much better. Anyways, thanks to everyone who's supporting this story. And no, I have not quit on it.

See you all next time. Remember to RxR! =D

 **[Dragonic Slasher!] - Allows Issei to create swords using his blood and energy, which is dragon's blood when he is in Balance Breaker mode. Highly durable, and very light. Resembles a Sith lightsaber, except thicker and shaped more like a longsword. Also lacks the sound when swung.**


	7. RED Signal

Disclaimer: I don't own shit, unless it's my shit. XD

Author's Note: Well... I didn't get as much reviews as I had hoped for in the last chapter. Even though I still believe that the battle with Riser was kind of a flop, I thank those who still supported me with their reviews. Thank you.

Anyways, hope everyone will enjoy a better battle in this chapter.

Enjoy!

 **"Ddraig talking"**

 **[Sacred Gear Talking/Juggernaut chant]**

 _" Voices of past possessors talking"_

 _"Thoughts of characters"_

[Rating Game system speaking]

" **Spell activation chant** " (NEW)

* * *

 **Chapter 7: RED Signal (Hanatan)**

* * *

 **[Reset!]**

"Eh?" Issei was surprised to suddenly find himself out of his Balance Breaker mode. Narrowing his eyes, the teen watched the blade in Tiamat's hand as it siphoned the energy released from his Scale Mail.

 **"Tiamat? Please calm down. I know you hate me, but can we please talk civilly?"** Ddraig pleaded as a fierce hurricane began to form around the woman, pushing Issei back.

 **"You've already killed about three of my past hosts, so can we sit down and discuss about this?"**

Growling, Tiamat's cold eyes began to glow in an icy blue colour as she continued to glare at the teen. "You lost the chance for us to talk civilly after what you did, Ddraig!"

"So she's Tiamat? The strongest and the only female dragon from the Five Great Dragon Kings, the Chaos Karma Dragon?" Issei questioned as he got into a defensive position. He knew that it would take a brief moment before he could re-use his Balance Breaker again.

"But since she already killed three of the past hosts, it looks like I'm going to be her next target."

 **[Boost!]**

Hearing Ddraig's grunt of affirmation, Issei's recalled one of his teachings in the past. Sadao Maou had told Issei of an administrator for the Rating Games, in which they would only appear when something unexpected or malicious happens.

Unfortunately, Issei's attempt to kill Riser Phoenix had fit the bill exactly.

 _"And I guess this administrator would be Tiamat."_ Issei scowled as Tiamat suddenly charged him from inside the fierce winds, driving the prince of devils back with her rapier.

Blocking her sharp strikes with his gauntlet, the teen was still pushed back from the humanoid dragon's speed and power.

Seeing an opening, Issei kicked Tiamat back in order to gain distance. Taking a quick glance of his surroundings, the Red Dragon Emperor noticed that Rias and her peerage were also teleported out of the battleground.

 _"Well, atleast the idiots won't be hindering my fight."_

 **[Boost!]**

 _"Perfect. Now I can unleash my power without holding back."_ Issei held his Boosted Gear up as he prepared to reactivate his Balance Breaker.

However, the Red Dragon Emperor reminded himself to be wary of Tiamat's sword this time, or he would be forced out of his Scale Mail again. _"But it looks like I'll have to use that spell to win..."_

 **[Balance Breaker!]**

The pieces of crimson armour surrounded Issei before expanding into the Scale Mail. A powerful shockwave from the transformation pushed Tiamat back with its exerted force, halting her advance.

 **[Boosted Gear Scale Mail!]**

"I applaud you for surprising me, Chaos Karma Dragon." Issei's eyes darkened lifelessly in his crimson helm as his bloodlust was ignited.

"However, now that I know about that weapon of yours, I assure you that you will not surprise me again."

"Hmph. Then I hope you're ready, host of Ddraig." Tiamat's cold expression remained in place as her icy eyes continued to glow with unbridled power.

"You'd better have the skills to back your words, boy. Otherwise, you will never be able to win."

Issei laughed as he jumped, levitating in the air. "Don't worry, I plan to win either way."

 **[Jet!]**

"What?" Tiamat yelled as Issei's back suddenly expanded red dragon wings, allowing him to shoot into the air.

Lifting the Boosted Gear, Issei concentrated as he began to charge a massive amount of power, causing the area around the battlefield to darken. The green orb on the Boosted Gear also changed from a transparent green colour to a swirling mass of black and white.

 **"Partner, please! Spare Tiamat!"** Ddraig begged the hybrid in his mind. **"Don't kill her using that spell!"**

"Don't worry. I only plan to subdue her. I won't use its full power." Issei assured the Heavenly Dragon as a green aura enveloped him.

 **[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost] [Boost!] [Boost!]** **[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!]**

" **Dragon of Dreams, I call upon our contract of blood.** " Issei closed his eyes and began to chant ominously. " **One who has rejected God, lend me thy sword of illusion.** "

 _"Damn it, it's a god class spell! I have to go all out! If I don't, not only will I be unable to stop him, but I'd be wiped out as well!"_ Tiamat closed her eyes as the icy aura around her intensified, freezing the ground around her.

The icy aura soon formed into a large dome in the colour of neon blue, shielding the dragon king.

 _"I will never suffer that kind of disgrace from Ddraig ever again! I refuse to lose to that bastard and his host!"_

 **[Penetrate!]**

Tiamat watched in shock as her barrier of ice infused with her blood was easily shattered. A yellow beam of light had been shot from her opponent's gauntlet, breaking her shield.

Issei maintained a neutral expression as he continued his chant, watching the Chaos Karma Dragon desperately trying to form another barrier.

 **[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!]** **[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!]**

" **Show me a beauty indestructible, unassailable.** " The swirling mass of black and white began to glow from the orb. " **I reject understanding, I seek perfection.** "

" **How despicable!** " The glow grew to the point where it completely enveloped the teen in its density, before suddenly converting to a crimson colour.

 **[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!]** **[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!]**

"It's already too late, Dragon King." Issei's hazel pupils flashed red as he stopped chanting for a moment. The Red Dragon Emperor had finished charging his most powerful attack when in Balance Breaker mode.

"Now bow before true power!"

" **I long for a silent world where creatures are buried and closed** **off!** " Issei's face bore no emotions as he pointed the Boosted Gear at his opponent. " **The inescapable deeds of the past life declared by God! "**

 **" Activate!"**

 **[Dragon Force Striker!]**

* * *

"What in the great hell is that?" Riser, who was now heavily bandaged, spat out as he watched the fight between Tiamat and Issei. Sitting on a couch with Ravel, who had regained consciousness, they watched in a mixture of awe and fear at the creature summoned by Issei.

"Issei..." Rias, who also watched but sat in an opposite room with her brother and peerage, wore the same expression of awe and fear as everyone else. They were all shell-shocked at Issei demonstrating his strength.

"Unbelievable. That boy... He's definitely the ideal ruler of the Boosted Gear." Sirzechs Lucifer commented in cold sweat as he stood by his wife, Grayfia.

 _"No... Wait. Not just the ideal ruler, but even more with his ability to control magic..."_

Shuddering, the current Lucifer dreaded what the boy could do to the future of the devils with all that power he contained.

Especially if he sided with their enemies...

* * *

Roaring, a titanic dragon composed of pure red energy flew out from the blinding, thick light. Setting its eyes on Tiamat, whose eyes were wide-open in terror as she held her sword in a defensive position; it screeched as it charged towards the Dragon King, colliding with her head on.

A huge explosion ensued, causing the area around to explode with blinding force. Unbeknownst to the teen, his attack had also caused all of the spectator systems to disconnect as well.

However, Issei did not let down his guard as he knew that Tiamat would not be defeated after one powerful strike. The Red Dragon Emperor would still require atleast one more attack to finish her off.

The smoke eventually cleared, revealing a massive collapsed blue Western dragon. Groaning, Tiamat weakly tried to pick herself up, even though she had already sustained serious damage. Her injuries were sapping her strength with each passing second.

 _"Shit. If I hadn't reverted to my original form, I would've been erased from existence."_ Struggling, Tiamat's arms finally gave out as she collapsed back onto the ground.

 **[Dragonic Slasher!]**

Weakly opening her eyes, Tiamat watched with anger and defeat as Issei slowly walked towards her, a crimson blade formed in his right hand. After what seemed like an eternity, the teen stopped in front of her and deactivated his helm.

Making no movement to attack, Issei merely looked impassively at the fallen dragon with his emotionless eyes.

"Well?" Tiamat growled weakly. "Finish me off already, boy. You've won, so enjoy your victory and slay me."

 **"Tiamat, my partner and I have no heart to kill you."** Ddraig's resonating voice from the Boosted Gear caused Tiamat to growl defiantly. **"I really cannot remember why you hate me so much and what I've done, as I've had my consciousness sealed within the Boosted Gear by being diced to millions of pieces."**

After a brief pause, the dragon finished his apology. **"Please forgive my host and I."**

"Ddraig and I are one, Tiamat. We both have no heart to destroy you, so please forgive whatever Ddraig did to you in the past, okay?" Deactivating his sword, Issei's soft touch caused Tiamat to flinch as the teen gently patted the dragon's head.

 **[Transfer!]**

"..."

Tiamat was silent as she felt her energy being restored. Turning away, the Dragon King hid her blush as she returned to human form in a flash of blue light. The Chaos Karma Dragon gave Issei a confused look when the teen suddenly turned around, facing the opposite direction.

"What are you doing?"

Pointing backwards and down, Issei motioned to Tiamat's lack of clothing. However, the dragon in question smirked as she slowly hugged Issei from behind, causing the Prince of Devils to flinch.

Feeling Tiamat's large breasts press against his back, Issei suddenly lost his train of thought as he was rendered speechless from the contact. "Um..."

 _"Shit. I forgot that since she is a being of Chaos, it would be natural to assume she's partially insane like me. Hence that's why her personality suddenly did a 180. This is one awkward situation..."_

"Technically, I wasn't supposed to fight you two, but I only did it because I wanted to kill Ddraig. After all, killing his hosts is like killing him... Somewhat." Tiamat interrupted him as she finally let go of the red-faced Issei.

"However, you are the first of his wielders to defeat me." She leaned in closer to observe Issei's face before stepping away.

"By the way, the game had already ended in Rias Gremory's victory." Snapping her fingers, the Chaos Karma Dragon materialized clothes onto herself. "You can turn around now."

Having observed strongest Dragon King closely, Issei admitted that her beauty was quite breathtaking. Tiamat had light blue hair with matching eyes, although her pupils had more of a icy blue tone in them.

She also had a slender figure, holding herself with gracefulness and poise. Her skin was also fair and creamy, free of blemishes.

Of course, there was also the size of her large bust to add in the appeal. The Chaos Karma Dragon currently looked around 19-20 years old in her human form.

Shaking his head to clear the distracting thoughts, Issei finally remembered what he was going to ask. "So Tiamat, can you please explain what did Ddraig do to you all those years ago for you to hate him so deeply?"

A moment of awkward silence passed as Tiamat looked away again. Red-faced, the dragon began to fiddle as she tried to explain. "U-um. You see, Ddraig had promised to m-mate..."

As Tiamat trailed off indistinctively, Issei face-palmed as he got the gist of what she was trying to explain. _"Ddriag, you idiot. You left your fiance all alone for thousands of years just because you wanted to fight Albion."_

 _"...Why in my father's name would you do that?"_

Ddraig was silent as he finally recalled the events. **"...I remember now. I did promise Tiamat that I'd stop fighting and settle down with her, except Albion was being an ass again, and I had to beat him down."**

 **"Guess I had forgotten about the engagement after fighting and being sealed for so long..."**

Issei deadpanned when he realized that Tiamat was pouting from hearing Ddraig's words. Pouting! The Chaos Karma Dragon suddenly looked ridiculously childish for her current behaviour, which is that of a junior high schoolgirl.

 _"Dear deceased god, are all the dragons below god-class act like this?"_

 **"I'm so sorry, Tiamat."** Ddraig mournfully apologized as Issei face-palmed again. **"Even now, I am unable to be with you to make amends. I must fuse with my hosts for the rest of eternity, as that is my punishment. I really am sorry."**

Teary-eyed, Tiamat was about to respond when she suddenly felt light-headed. The world began to spin around her.

Sighing, Issei caught the Dragon King as she blacked out. "Stupid dragon. I only transferred energy to you, but it doesn't heal any of your wounds. You shouldn't have pushed yourself."

"Issei!"

Turning, the Red Dragon Emperor watched as Rias popped out of a teleportation circle, her peerage in tow. Waving back, Issei hiked the unconscious female dragon onto his back as he prepared to leave the ruined battlefield. The teen still had some questions for the Chaos Karma Dragon.

Smiling weakly, the teen wondered how would Raynare react when he brings Tiamat back to his house.

* * *

AN: Finally! I finished! How did everyone like Issei's spell? =D

The spell was based on Cocytus from Seikon no Tsukai no World Break. I changed it up by switching orders and adding in parts of my own. It isn't as long either.

Please review! It makes me more enthusiastic to write, which equals faster chapters. =)

See you all next time!

 **[Dragon Force Striker!] - A god-class spell that requires an activation chant. Can only be cast by those who are in a contract with Great Red, and allows the user to obtain a fraction of Great Red's power to summon a dragon made of pure energy. Highly destructive, this spell has the potential to destroy an entire planet, but only if its user is powerful enough. Currently unrevealed as to how Issei received this spell.**

 **The activation chant goes:**

" **Dragon of Dreams, I call upon our contract of blood.** "

" **One who has rejected God, lend me thy sword of illusion.** "

" **Show me a beauty indestructible, unassailable.** "

" **I reject understanding, I seek perfection. ****How despicable!** "

" **I long for a silent world where creatures are buried and closed** **off!** "

" **The inescapable deeds of the past life declared by God! "**

 **" Activate!"**

 **[Dragon Force Striker!]**


	8. Henai no Rondo

Disclaimer: Same old, Same old.

Author's Note: Thanks for all the positive reviews everyone had given me last chapter! I forogot to add in a small paragraph in which I had Issei explain how Tiamat, as a being of chaos, would naturally be insane as well. I added it though, but it's not that important.

Here's a list of Issei's used abilities (Original Work):

* * *

 **[Boost!]**

 **[Transfer!]**

 **[Explosion!]**

 **[Jet!]**

 **[Boosted Gear Scale Mail!]**

 **[Penetrate!]**

 **[Juggernaut Drive!]**

List of Issei's OC abilities (AKA I made them):

 **Welsh Dragon's Dominance** : Issei's passive ability when in Balance Breaker mode. Any attacks that are dealt by opponents who the Boosted Gear recognizes as being less than half of Issei's power level would have no effect. This is only applied when in range of the aura field, in which the attack would be nullified from existence.

 **[Dragonic Slasher!]** \- Allows Issei to create swords using his blood and energy, which is dragon's blood when he is in Balance Breaker mode. Highly durable, and very light. Resembles a Sith lightsaber, except thicker and shaped more like a longsword. Also lacks the sound when swung.

 **[Dragon Force Striker!]** \- A god-class spell that Issei uses with the Boosted Gear. Can only be cast by those who are in a contract with Great Red, and allows the user to obtain a fraction of Great Red's power to summon a dragon made of pure energy. Highly destructive, this spell has the potential to destroy an entire planet, but only if its user is powerful enough. Currently unrevealed as to how Issei received this spell. Requires activation chant.

* * *

With more abilities to come! Enjoy this chapter!

 **"Ddraig talking"**

 **[Sacred Gear Talking/Juggernaut chant]**

 _"Voices of past possessors talking"_

 _"Thoughts of characters"_

[Rating Game system speaking]

" **Spell activation chant** "

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Henai no Rondo**

* * *

After arriving back to the clubroom after the Rating Game, and Rias declared the victor; Issei had told everyone about how he wanted to take the unconscious Tiamat with him.

Although Sirzechs had protested at first, due to Tiamat being the administrator for the games, Grayfia had convinced the current Lucifer to allow Issei to bring her back to his house.

 _"We need him on our side, so lets comply with his demands. Otherwise, we may have to attempt to destroy him if he becomes a threat."_ The maid whispered in her husband's ear.

Sighing, Sirzechs continued to have an unpleasant feeling stew up from within. After all, the teen was taking the administrator of the Rating Games with him. Ajuka probably will throw a tantrum when he hears about this.

For now, the current Satan decided to investigate the current Sekiryuutei (Red Dragon Emperor). He needed to find information on Issei, and fast.

* * *

 **"...Partner, are you okay?"** Ddraig weakly asked as Issei rolled around in agony. Having arrived home with Tiamat, who was still unconscious, the prince of devils had not expected Raynare to be so violent after he explained everything to his household.

An angry tick mark on her forehead, the fallen angel had kicked his already damaged goods again when he had asked Alas=Ramus if Tiamat could stay. Although nonchalant at having a dragon stay in her house, Alas=Ramus showed no pity when she laughed hysterically at his writhing form.

"Seriously otōto, you really need to stop bringing in unconscious girls to our house." Alas=Ramus finally gasped out when she stopped laughing. Prodding the fallen Issei with her foot, Alas=Ramus watched as Raynare ran out the door in anger.

"I never knew you were the type to want a harem. Even after what happened..."

"..."

Issei slowly picked himself up, bearing his cold, stoic expression. His hazel eyes were now icy, radiating with hostility and bitterness. "I don't want a harem, Onee-chan. Don't misunderstand me."

Smiling softly, Alas=Ramus flipped her hair back as she hugged Issei tightly. "I never would misunderstand you, Issei. Just know that I'll always be here for you, as your sister. Mother and Father couldn't help you at that time, and neither could I. Even now, that's still our biggest regret and mistake."

 _"Because we were too selfish to reveal that father was still alive, and decided to let you handle such a terrible thing yourself... Issei..."_ Tears began to stream down her face as she remembered.

 _"Even if we promised to never let something like that happen again, it still doesn't make up for all the damage you went through."_

Looking up into her teary, violet eyes; Issei's own eyes softened slightly. "But you do know, I trust no one fully now. Not even you, our parents, or even Ddraig. I just can't bring myself to accept anyone with all my heart again."

Alas=Ramus's smile turned sad. Wiping away her tears, she began to stroke Issei's hair. "It's okay. I believe that one day it will be better for you, dear brother. After all, you have already started to heal ever since we came here. Haven't you noticed."

Raising an eyebrow, Issei was genuinely surprised. "Really?"

"Yes, yes." Alas=Ramus replied cutely as she continued to play with her brother's soft locks. "You've begun to show more emotion. Back in Kyoto, you were much more darker and sarcastic. You've also certainly been in a fair deal of fights, my little emo."

Issei rolled his eyes. "Gee. Thanks."

"No, really." Alas=Ramus laughed as she finally released the hug. "Anyways, get Raynare back, would you. She's actually a really sweet girl, and maybe..."

 _"She could fix you."_

"Alright, alright. I know what you are hinting at, sis." Issei waved her away. "But honestly, I'm not ready for any relationships anytime soon."

The teen sweatdropped when Alas=Ramus gave him a stern look. "Although I wouldn't mind getting to know Raynare better. So get off my case already."

Alas=Ramus gave him a thumbs up as she turned to walk away. However, she was surprised when Issei suddenly hugged her briefly from behind before breaking away. "Thank you, onee-chan."

Standing in place, Alas=Ramus continued to smile softly as she heard their house door slam shut.

* * *

"Baka Issei..." Raynare muttered as she stormed angrily on the sidewalk. Sighing, the fallen angel hadn't realized that she had returned to the park where she and Issei had their first date.

The night was cool, but not chilly. A full moon was illuminating the town of Kuoh, giving it a silent, yet peaceful feel. The fallen angel wished that Issei could be here with her.

Looking up, Raynare sadly observed the playground as she sat down on the bench. "Why won't he spend more time with me?"

Stepping to the fountain, Raynare stared at her reflection in the water as she played with a strand of her dark hair. Lost in thought, the fallen angel didn't notice the attack from behind her, striking the back of her head.

Collapsing, Raynare desperately tried to pick herself up as dark spots covered her vision. Seeing her assailants, her light violet eyes widened in shock. "D-Dohnaseek? Kalawarner? Mittelt? W-Why?"

However, her strength failed her as a deep fatigue took over her body and mind. Falling, Raynare collapsed onto the hard concrete.

"We got her." A middle-aged man, wearing a black fedora and gray trenchcoat, spoke into a cell phone as the two other fallen angels picked Raynare up. "Yes, we will head back to HQ now, Lord Kokabiel."

"Come on, Dohnaseek. Help us!" Mittelt whined noisily. A short girl with blonde hair in short pigtails, her attire consisted of a gothic lolita dress with white frills. "She's more heavier than a cow."

"Ugh. I agree, Mittelt." Kalawarner grunted as she also struggled with the weight of Raynare. A tall woman, she had long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye. She wore a violet, trenchcoat-like top with a matching miniskirt and black shoes. "Help us, Dohnaseek!"

"I got it! Shut up already!" Dohnaseek mutered angrily as he took Raynare's body from the two female fallen angels. "Now come on, we have to return as fast as possible before that Boosted Gear wielder finds out! Let's fly!"

Suddenly, the fallen angels froze when they heard a nearby bush rustle. Stepping out from the foliage, a hooded figure stopped in front of the trio when he realized that three pairs of eyes were following him.

The hood he wore was midnight black, stretching down to his feet but parting at his waist front, revealing a pair of olive jeans and skate shoes. He also had a powerful but slim build.

Observing his observers, he decided that they were not worth his time and turned to walk away.

"You there! Stop!" The figure froze when a blue light spear whizzed passed him, thrown by Dohnaseek. "Who are you? I can't sense your aura at all. Which faction are you from?"

Taking off his hood, the figure turned to face the fallen angels. Dohnaseek, Mittelt, and Kalawarner took a step back at his aura of hostility and unusual appearence. "W-Who are you?"

The young man had a handsome face, but with snow white hair and heterochromic eyes. He sported a frostbite blue in the left pupil while a crisp wintergreen bore itself in his right. However, it was his piercing, emotionless gaze that cowed the fallen angels.

"Silence. If you do not wish to die, then leave me be." The young man turned to walk away again before he sensed another light spear thrown from behind him. With a backflip, he easily dodged the projectile as he turned to face the trio once again.

"Shut it. You don't even deserve to speak to us, lowly human." Dohnaseek said angrily, his pride overriding his fear. "But since you saw us taking this girl, we have to kill you now."

Kalawarner and Mittelt also got into positions, forming a yellow and pink light spear respectively.

The young man finally noticed the unconscious Raynare behind them. "Hmm. Foolish beings. Since you are prepared to die, I will atleast grant you my name before I send you to oblivion." The young man parted his hood to reveal a black gauntlet on his right arm with blue and purple highlights.

"My name is Order."

Seeing the gauntlet, the three fallen angels began to laugh hysterically at the young man, who maintained a neutral expression. Finally, Dohnaseek stopped laughing as he wiped away a tear from his eye.

"I first thought you might actually be something. But really, you're only a lowly human with a black Twice Critical!"

"Is that what this is really called?" Order casually observed the gauntlet on his right arm. "No, it does not feel like that it is the correct name for this thing."

"And he doesn't even know he's wielding a Sacred Gear!" Mittelt gasped out as she stopped cackling. "Cmon Dohnaseek, Kalawarner. Let's all kill him at once!"

Charging up their respective light spears, Order casually watched as a trident of blue, yellow, and pink flew towards him.

 **[Cancel!]**

The fallen angels were shocked when their attack suddenly dissipated, as it was never there. Lowering his right arm, Order turned his piercing gaze towards the fallen angels as the golden hilt of a sword materialized in his hand.

With a flash, a blade of pure black energy extended from the guard before stopping at a longsword's length. "You've irritated me, filthy beings. Now face judgment."

"Keep attacking!" Dohnaseek desperately commanded as the three fallen angels continued to spam light spears at the young man. Smiling darkly, Order merely raised his right arm and dispelled each of their attacks with a single touch.

 **[Cancel!] [Cancel!] [Cancel!] [Cancel!] [Cancel!] [Cancel!]**

"Argh!" Dohnaseek cried out when Order suddenly lunged at inhuman speed, cutting off both his arms. The fallen angel screamed in agony as the young man sliced off his legs as well. "How is this possible?"

"Free running, mixed with a variety of other martial arts and sports techniques." Order casually replied as he gutted the fallen man.

Screaming in fear, Kalawarner and Mittelt scrambled back in terror as they watched Order proceed to decapitate Dohnaseek. Blood and gore splattered from the gruesome wounds. "W-What are you?"

Suddenly, a black glow began to shine from the young man's gauntlet. Stopping, Order casually observed as the Sacred Gear changed form, becoming more bulky and containing more blue spikes. "Oh? What's this?"

 **[Imperial Canceler First Liberation!]**

"Interesting. Oh, I see. Now you're willing to talk to me." Kalawarner and Mittelt were too terrified to question the man's talk with himself. "And you are?... Oh. Well, alright. That's good to know."

Turning to the two, Order shook off Dohnaseek's blood from his sword. His features showed no sign of remorse at the killing of their comrade, but rather, pleasure. "I am sorry, where were we? Ah, yes. Let me re-introduce myself."

The white haired man chuckled. "I am known as Order, but after receiving this gauntlet, it seems that I have fused with the being inside. I am now one entity with it."

Using the tip of his sword, Order raised the chins of Kalawarner and Mittelt, who both have wet puddles spreading from their laps. Smiling serenely, the fallen angels were paralyzed by the eerie glow coming from his heterochromic eyes.

"I am also the host of the Black Dragon of Apocalypse."

* * *

"Raynare? Where are you?" Issei called as he finally arrived at the park. "Raynare? I swore I sensed her energy signature here."

 **"As did I, partner. But where is she? The park seems dead."** Ddraig replied in his mind.

"Excuse me." Issei's eyes snapped open in shock as a voice spoke from behind him. The Red Dragon Emperor slowly turned around. "Do you know this girl?"

 _"How did he get behind me?"_

A young man, with white hair and heterochromic eyes greeted his sight. Wearing a long, black hood, the man had the unconscious Raynare in his arms. What surprised Issei was the gauntlet on the man's right arm.

A black Twice Critical.

Swallowing lightly, Issei nodded as he accepted Raynare's prone form. "Thank you. Did she fall asleep here?"

Shaking his head, the young man smiled lightly. "A few fallen angels tried to take her away by force, from what I've heard. I just happened to be in the area when this was occuring. But it is surprising to see them abducting one of their own kind."

"...You have my gratitude." Issei's eyes were cold and wary of the man, who wore an innocent expression and a serene smile. "May I ask your name?"

"You may call me Order Nightshade, Issei Maou. Also known as the True Prince of the Devils and the Red Dragon Emperor." The Red Dragon Emperor performed a powerful jump back in order to gain distance, now feeling threatened by the dangerous aura the man was exerting.

"Do not worry, I am not planning to harm you." Order laughed. "After all, we are both of the same rank with our Sacred Gears, although I believe mine is slightly higher on the Longinous scale."

"Who are you really?" Issei placed Raynare on the bench as he got into a defensive position. "And what is your objective?"

Sighing, Order shook his head. "I am not allowed to tell you that, sorry. But I have no ill intentions towards you or your loved ones... For now atleast. Either way, you can have this. I already got plenty of information from them."

Issei's eyes narrowed when the trembling forms of two fallen angels were thrown in front of him. "Oh, and a piece of useful advice, protect that girl over there. She's more valuable then she seems." Order pointed to Raynare.

"Now pick one." He gestured to Mittelt and Kalawarner.

Narrowing his eyes, Issei was about to question the man when Order suddenly held up his left hand, palm up. "No questions allowed. Just pick one."

Observing their cowering forms, Issei noticed that although both were unharmed, they were both greatly terrified of something. Looking around, Issei finally noticed the quartered body of a fallen angel behind Order.

Getting a sick feeling in his stomach, Issei prepared for what he expected to happen next. "I guess I'll pick the shorter one."

A sinister smile stretched itself across Order's lips as he suddenly pulled out a longsword with a golden hilt and a black blade, decapitating Kalawarner. Mittelt screamed as she felt herself being covered with blood and gore.

Chuckling sadistically, Order dematerialized the weapon in his hand once the deed was done. The blade gave off deep chills to the Red Dragon Emperor. A holy sword, and a very powerful one at that.

Issei's eyes widened again when Order suddenly picked up and threw the hysterical form of Mittelt towards him. "Here is a present from me to you, wielder of the Boosted Gear. I will take my leave now, as I have other business to conduct. But I am fairly certain that we will meet again."

Catching Mittelt, Issei's cold hazel eyes glowed with hostility. "Wait. Who exactly are you, and what Sacred Gear do you have, since you already know mine."

Laughing, Order suddenly appeared in front of Issei. Lightly chopping his forehead, the heterochromic man shocked the teen once again before disappearing from Issei's vision.

"Alright, I'll tell you Red Dragon Emperor, as a second gift for our first meeting. My Sacred Gear is the 14th Longinous, Imperial Canceler." Order laughed as he vanished.

"And I am the Black Dragon Emperor, host of Acnologia."

* * *

"Issei-sama?" Raynare weakly picked herself up from the bed, cradling the back of her head. "What happened?" She was surprised to also see Mittelt asleep beside her, although her tiny body continued to tremble.

"I'll tell you in the morning, go back to sleep." About to protest, Raynare was silenced with a kiss on the cheek. Blushing madly, the fallen angel decided to close her eyes and let her curiosity be sated the following day.

Seeing Raynare's gentle breathing, Issei sighed as he glanced out the room's window. _"Ddraig, there were more dragon emperors other than you and Albion? Why didn't you tell me?"_

 **"...It wasn't possible. Acnologia should've only been a myth."** Ddraig weakly answered back.

"Well, he's real now I guess, with a host named Order." Issei rubbed his face. "That aura of power, it felt so... Corrupted. Tell me everything you know about Acnologia."

 **"Another dragon recorded in the Book of Apocalypse, along with Great Red. But honestly, that's all I know. I have never met him."** Ddraig replied mournfully. **"The only other thing I know of him is that he is also the Illusion Killer, the Imagine Breaker."**

The dragon paused before continuing. **"It means that he's the destroyer of all that's metaphysical. The destroyer of dreams. He's also the prophesied killer of Great Red."**

"Not much information on him either, huh. A powerful ability, and with a deadly prophecy to boot." Issei sighed as he continued to observe the full moon from the window.

"But do you think we can defeat Acnologia, along with Order?"

 **"At our current level, I believe we can. It seems that Order has only just awakened his Sacred Gear, while you already have mastered it."** Ddraig huffed thoughtfully.

 **"However, he could become a formidable foe in the future. That man isn't a spring chicken at combat. His eyes were the same as yours... Except worse."**

 _"So that's what broken beyond repair is like, huh?..."_

"I guess you're right." Issei face was expressionless as he finally opened the window, breathing in the cool night air. Tiamat took over his place on the couch, leaving him with only the cold, hard floor for a bed tonight.

 _"I wonder if any of this is your doing, Ophis..."_

* * *

AN: Sorry for being late. Not too much fighting, but things are heating up. Order is my OC from my PJO fic that I have not completed yet, but Acnologia is where he has received his metaphysical nullification from.

Elements used from other works:

Acnologia (Fairy Tale): Most OP villain in my opinion. From wiki: Also known as **The Black Dragon** (黒龍 _Kokuryū_ ), and fearsomely reputed as **The Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalypse** , is a cataclysmically powerful human being that can take the form of a Dragon that assaulted the Fairy Tail Mages on Tenrou Island in the Year X784.

Imagine Breaker/Illusion Killer: Ability of Touma from To Aru Majutsu no Index. Basically, the ability to nullify the metaphysical by touch, and is a power related with dragons. I linked this together with Acnologia for Longinous - Imperial Canceler.

Remember to RxR! =)


	9. Ash Like Snow

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so what did you expect? =)

Author's Note: Well, there was Order's introduction. But for anyone who has read up to where I am at for Cursed Legends, you all know who Order is. Either way, Issei is still the main character, so don't worry.

 **I have finished editing the past chapters. I'd recommend checking back to them in case you might have missed some small info, but it's not mandatory.**

 **If you see anymore mistakes, no matter how small, please tell me so I can make a quick edit. Thanks!**

Thanks to all the reviewers! Happy New Years to everyone!

 **"Ddraig talking"**

 **[Sacred Gear Talking/Juggernaut chant]**

 _" Voices of past possessors talking"_

 _"Thoughts of characters"_

[Rating Game system speaking]

" **Spell activation chant** "

 ** _" Great Red Talking"_** (NEW)

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Ash Like Snow**

* * *

 _"...I'm still alive."_

 _The young Issei woke up to a world of pain. His entire body screamed in agony, with his shirt and jeans in tatters. W_ _henever he tried to move, his muscles would strain and stiffen_ _._

 _However, the physical damage felt like nothing compared to the emotional trauma he received._

 _What hurt him the most was the pain in his heart._

 _Surprisingly, Ophis had only grazed his head after she had shot him in the head at point blank range. One would not normally expect a dragon god to miss their intended target, and a easy one at that too._

 _"...Ddraig?"_

 _There was no answer from the Heavenly Dragon. Ophis's snake must have done something to his head when she failed to kill him. He couldn't connect with Ddraig anymore._

 _"I guess you left me as well, huh?"_

 _Unfortunately, Issei could still feel the snake's poison working its way through his veins. The toxins burned like fire as it wrecked havoc on his nervous system, but the boy was beyond caring._

 _"After all, everyone abandoned me. My comrades, my sister, and even my parents. The one I loved has also betrayed me." Issei started laughing bitterly. He began to cough, violently and painfully from straining himself._

 _"What's the point in living if there's nothing left?"_

 _A light snow began to fall, slowly blanketing the destruction that had occurred. Issei used the last reserves of his strength to flip himself over. Feeling the cool flakes kiss his cheeks, the Red Dragon Emperor closed his eyes as he awaited death._

 _The snow eventually grew harsher. Issei was getting annoyed at the amount of snow buffering his face. Having enough, he finally activated his Sacred Gear._

 **[Boost!]**

 _Feeling slightly energized, Issei flipped over and began to crawl. He didn't have the energy to stand with his legs, but he could still make do with the rest of his limbs and torso._ _Thick blood began to pour from his head as he re-opened the injury._

 _Issei was unable to see where he was going with the harsh snowstorm, but he didn't care. By thinking of Ophis and her betrayal, Issei was able to ignore the pain signals sent from his body._

 _Each memory that he remembered of them together spurred him on._

 **[Boost!]**

 _Eventually, Issei collapsed when he finally lost all his strength. No matter how much more he boosted, his body just wouldn't respond._

 _He had come_ _to his limit, crawling for what seemed like a eternity's worth of time._

 **[Burst!]**

 _The Prince of Devils didn't regret anything. He had stopped the Khaos Brigade from starting another Great War, or atleast for the time being._

 _After all, Ophis, their leader, was still alive._

 _Someone else would have to deal with her, since he just wasn't strong enough._ _However, maybe his death would allow his grandfather to finally accept his family._

 _Issei had originally taken up the mission just for that reason alone... Well, he had initially thought he was also protecting Ophis from the terrorist organization by attacking it._

 _He didn't regret any of his actions. Not even when he had decided to kill, and especially not when he was betrayed._

 _Betrayed by the one he loved..._

 _Issei's memories began to flash before him. The Red Dragon Emperor weakly smiled as he remembered his happy moments in life._

 _"But I wish that I didn't have to die like this..."_ _Issei slowly closed his eyes as everything finally faded to black._

 _Breathing his last, the Prince of Devils died._

 **" Then I shall turn your dreams into reality. And in return, you will become the Envoy of Dreams. My Envoy." **

_What Issei didn't know was that a certain Dragon of Dragons had been watching all the events unfold in the Dimension Gap. Puffing, Great Red finally made its decision after hearing the Red Dragon Emperor's final words._

 ** _"_ _You will become mine._ _"_**

* * *

Waking up, Issei Maou lazily stretched his sore limbs from bedding on the hardwood. The Prince of Devils was getting really annoyed with these frequent flashbacks of the past.

"Seriously. I don't know why I keep dreaming about my death in third person perspective." The Red Dragon Emperor shook his head in disbelief. "It's like some creep is writing about my life story or something."

Performing his daily rituals, the teen headed downstairs for breakfast after packing up his school items. Issei was annoyed that the weekend was already over, and he didn't get a chance to study anything.

 _"When you're a kid, just being a fast runner makes you popular. In middle school, its holding your own in a fight. After that, brains make you popular."_ Issei always took those words to heart.

Run fast, hit hard, and read books.

Raynare had already finished preparing breakfast by the time he got downstairs. Sitting down, he observed the other individuals within the room. A plate of eggs and bacon was placed in front of him.

"Alright, so I have questions for both of you." Issei suddenly pointed to the eating Mittelt and Tiamat after saying his thanks to Raynare.

Both of the new occupants sat at the kitchen table with himself, Raynare, and Alas=Ramus. Tiamat stopped chewing on her piece of bacon as she looked up to the teen, giving him a mischevious smirk.

"Why, what do you want? A dinner? Bath? Or m-" The Chaos Karma Dragon was silenced abruptly by a quick chop on the forehead by Issei.

Ever since she woke up, Tiamat began trying to seduce Issei every time she found a chance to. At first, the Red Dragon Emperor didn't mind her playing around, but lately her advances became more and more irritating to the teen.

With Mittelt, the fallen angel was still in a mild state of paralyzed shock. However, to Issei, she still seemed able to speak. Even if she would not speak willingly, he would still force every last drop of information from her.

"Quiet. And I'll start with you. Mittelt was it? Tell me what you fallen angels were attempting to accomplish by kidnapping Raynare." Issei commanded.

Mittelt angrily averted her eyes, avoiding Issei's cold hazels. Sighing, the Red Dragon Emperor's tone hardened. "Start talking or I'll drag you back to Order."

"Order?" Tiamat went back to chewing on her bacon. "Who's that?"

It was a bluff, of course, since Issei didn't know where in the world the Black Dragon Emperor was. He didn't want to know either, especially from the way the man had acted on their first meeting.

Luckily, it had the intended effect when Mittelt screamed and covered her ears. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut. "No, please! I'll talk! Just get that monster away from me!"

"Woah there!" Tiamat snapped her fingers, causing ropes of water to bind the thrashing fallen angel. "Calm down shorty. So who's this Order person?"

"A third dragon emperor." Issei spoke solemnly, causing the occupants of the room to freeze in place, minus the struggling Mittelt. "He has the power of the apocalypse dragon, Acnologia."

Tiamat suddenly slammed the table with her fists as she stood up. Her cold, icy eyes glowed angrily.

"That's impossible! Acnologia never existed, he was and is a myth! Why would he appear now if he had never made an appearence in the past?"

 **"Calm down, Tiamat."** Ddraig's voice echoed in the room, causing Mittelt to shriek in fear again. Raynare was already used to the dragon suddenly speaking from nowhere, after Issei had explained to her the mechanics of the Boosted Gear.

 **"I was also skeptical at first. However, once Issei and I sensed his aura, it was the real deal. Acnologia's strength was atleast in the same rank as mine, perhaps greater."**

"No... Way." Tiamat fell to her knees as a bead of sweat rolled down her forehead. "Then it means that the true apocalypse is coming. Great Red represents dreams, while Acnologia represents the end..."

 **"Not quite. Acnologia is said to be very solitary and a bystander in the legends, although he hates and likes to kill other dragons."** Ddraig corrected.

 **"It is said that although he could easily destroy the world, he chose not to. But the God of the Bible sealed him along with Trihexa for reassurance during the Great War. After, all three entities were deemed deceased."** The dragon added.

"Wait, God is dead?" Raynare questioned in shock. "And Trihexa is the beast, 666, right? But God is dead?"

 **"Yes, yes, and yes."** Pausing, the Heavenly Dragon continued. **"Honestly, if God had only sealed Trihexa, and hadn't wasted power in killing Acnologia, then he probably wouldn't have died."**

 **"But I still don't understand why Acnologia would reappear now, as well as being in a Sacred Gear. There's no records of any past possessors."** Ddraig reasoned thoughtfully.

"And Order called his Sacred Gear Imperial Canceller." Issei added in his knowledge of the subject.

"Apparently, as Ddraig had told me yesterday, Acnologia's power lies in nullifying the supernatural. Order also mentioned that his Gear's the 14th Longinous, even though only 13 are supposedly known."

 **"So we can assume the Sacred Gear's "cancelling" ability is nullification of the metaphysical. However, even I don't know if Acnologia has any other hidden powers."** The Heavenly Dragon finished.

Mittelt had begun to scream shrilly ever since Issei had mentioned Order, and it irritated the prince of devils. Expressionlessly, he smacked the fallen angel's head with the palm of his hand, causing the lolita to cry out in pain and shock. "Quiet, please."

"Issei-sama!" Raynare glared at him as she threw a punch at the teen's face, who easily caught her hand. "Stop being so mean to my friend!"

Deadpanning, Issei gently placed her hand back onto her lap. "Well, they weren't exactly your friends if they tried to kidnap you."

"I agree." Alas=Ramus mumbled as she nodded her head. A bagged loaf of soy bread in her left hand, she stood up and pointed at Mittelt.

"Raynare is part of our household now, so harming her is also a challenge to our entire family!" Alas=Ramus took another bite of bread.

Blushing, Raynare smiled bashfully as she looked down. "Aw. Thank you, Alas onee-chan."

However, Alas=Ramus wasn't finished talking. A sense of deep dread suddenly washed over Issei. _"Oh no..."_

"Also, I'm making sure she's part of our family by having Issei take her virginity!" Alas=Ramus had sparkles in her eyes as she lifted her loaf of bread, making squeezing motions with her hands.

"Those breasts are just too big and soft to give away!"

"..."

Everyone stared at Alas=Ramus for a long, awkward moment. Raynare then collapsed face-first onto the kitchen table, knocked out from the amount of blood rushing to her head. Tiamat and Mittelt remained like marble statues, still staring at the white-haired girl.

Slowly, Issei stood up from his seat with dead fish eyes. Hiding his face by looking down, the broken teen lifelessly trudged back to his room to prepare for school.

 _"Let's just leave the questioning for another time..."_

* * *

Sighing, Issei handed in his papers with the rest of his classmates just as the bell rang. The Red Dragon Emperor had forgotten that a unit test on Electrochemistry was today.

It was lucky that he had paid attention in class, although it took him longer to finish because he had to recall everything in his head.

 _"Well, that's a bullet dodged."_ Packing everything up, Issei pushed past the Perverted Duo as they began to spout nonsense about how Bishōnens should die. The prince of devils was tired, and he looked forward to taking a nap when he got home.

"Issei!" The teen in question felt his hopes shatter when he heard Rias Gremory call his name. He was just about to exit the school gates as well.

Scowling, Issei mentally screamed while Ddraig laughed hilariously at his plight. Looks like his plans for a normal day after school just went down the drain.

"Yes, Rias?" Issei's face was filled with fake pleasantry as he greeted his senior. However, Rias was oblivious as she grabbed his arm and began dragging him towards the Occult Research Clubroom.

"Two priests arrived in Kuoh yesterday. They asked for a meeting with us, and I thought that you should attend as well." Rias informed him.

"Oh." Issei's face turned serious before suddenly reverting to confusion. "Wait a second. Why do I have to go? I'm hungry, and I want to go home."

His words fell on deaf ears as Rias dragged him even faster. Her facial features were now red from anger.

 _"He wants to go home so desperately, eh? Well, I won't allow him to be seduced by that dragon bitch!"_

* * *

Back at Issei's house, a certain Chaos Karma Dragon sneezed violently. Finding a tissue, Tiamat blew her nose twice before crumpling it up and throwing it into a waste bin.

"Are you okay, Tiamat-chan?" Raynare asked as she looked up from her cleaning. The fallen angel was currently dressed up in ideal housewife attire, complete with a frilly white apron and a casual dress.

Nodding, the Dragon King frowned as she went back to her manga of Freezing. Mittelt was also reading it beside her. "Yeah, I'm okay. I don't know why, but I'm having a strange urge to kill redheads."

"Oh. Okay." Paying no mind to the strange comment, Raynare went back to wiping the household appliances.

* * *

Issei sighed as Rias finally stopped dragging him. Stopping in front of the Occult Research Clubroom, the two teens stepped inside the spacious building.

"Issei? Is that really you?" The Red Dragon Emperor's eyes widened when a girl with light brown hair in dual ponytails approached him.

She was dressed in a white hooded cloak with gold and blue accents. A silver cross dangled from her slender neck. Her violent eyes complimented her innocent-looking face, while her slim figure further radiated her natural beauty.

Staring into her eyes, Issei was hit by a sense of familiarity. However, he was still unable to remember who this girl was. "I'm sorry, but I really can't remember who you are."

Pouting cutely, the beautiful girl leaned in as she poked Issei's chest. "You meanie! We were childhood friends! How could you not remember me? It's me, Irina Shidou!"

Issei gaped at her. "S-Shidou-kun? But you were a guy!" The teen trailed off as he remembered his childhood.

Irina had never told him if she was a girl or a boy back then. He had always naturally assumed. "I mean, I was certain by the way you acted..."

Irina giggled as she suddenly hugged Issei, making him catch his breath as her silver cross came in contact with him. Although his holy and demonic blood conflicted with each other, they also appear to cancel each others' weaknesses out.

However, he would still feel the chills once he touches any of the two elements. But the only elements that he would be severely damaged by would be the weaknesses of dragons.

The Red Dragon Emperor immediately sensed a wave of hostility coming from Rias, but it had nothing to do with what he was thinking. Strangely, Yuuto also had one, except that it wasn't directed at him, but rather at Irina specifically.

"Well, I was quite the tomboy back then. I shouldn't be so surprised. Is your mom and dad still abroad as well, Issei-kun?" Irina hugged him even tighter.

"As they have been for about the past decade. I moved to here from England just recently, after you moved to a different city." Issei nodded stiffly as she finally let go. "How are your parents doing, Irina-chan?"

Irina giggled again as she blushed, putting a hand on her cheek. "And now you call me Irina-chan. But yes, my parents are also doing quite well as of late."

A loud cough from behind Irina interrupted their moment of reunion. Another girl, except with short blue hair with a green fringe on the right side, turned to Irina as everyone's attention was now focused on her.

She wore a church battle suit. A black, skin-tight unitard without sleeves and mathing fingerless gloves that went up to her biceps. The girl also had black, thigh-high boots adorned with straps.

"Irina, I hope you remember our mission here." She wore a serious expression as she spoke.

"Yeah, I know. Stop being a killjoy, Xenovia." Irina whined. Issei finally noticed that she was dressed in the same battle attire under her cloak. "Anyways, what are you even doing here, Issei?"

Issei froze. He had no idea on how to explain this to his childhood friend. After all, Irina had always believed him to be a normal human.

"Actually, I'm curious as well. Why have you brought a human here?" The blue haired girl, Xenovia, also questioned. "I don't feel any holy or demonic energy from him. So why is he here?"

Issei looked around. Koneko and Akeno were looking away. Yuuto continued to glare at the two priests hatefully, which made the Red Dragon Emperor curious. Rias was nonchalant, waving at him to explain himself.

"Erm, I'm the host of the Heavenly Dragon, Ddraig, and the wielder of the Boosted Gear. Since I help Rias keep the peace in Kuoh, I guess she just thought to invite me here as well." Issei explained, hoping that it would pass.

It can't be considered lying since every single word was true. He just didn't tell them everything. If Issei didn't suppress his prescence, his entire aura would be felt across all over the supernatural world.

Luckily, it was the first thing he had mastered under his father. Weakening his own presence.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Irina had sparkles in her eyes as she tackle-hugged Issei again. "I never knew that my best friend could be the Red Dragon Emperor! Would you ever consider working with the church, Issei?"

"I'll think about it." Issei immediately felt more auras of hostility directed towards him when he broke away. "So what brings you two to Kuoh, Irina?"

"Recently the holy swords, Excaliburs, that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen." Stepping back, Irina informed everyone loudly.

"The holy sword broke into seven pieces during the Great War and was re-forged into seven new swords." Issei nodded.

"Correct." Xenovia unwrapped a long, large sword wrapped in cloth. "This is one of them. Excalibur Destruction. It is under the possession of the Catholic Church."

Issei immediately felt chills just from seeing it. However, he soon realized something strange. That man, Order Nightshade, had a sword that contained the same aura as the one in front of him, except greater.

"And both of you know for certain that the Grigori has the rest?" Issei asked.

"No, the last piece, Excalibur Ruler, disappeared during the Great War. We only know who possesses which of the rest of the six pieces." Xenovia shook her head.

 _"Could Order have the last piece of Excalibur, Excalibur Ruler?"_ For some reason, his brain was telling him that it wasn't the case.

It was the most likely probability, yes, but he was missing something important. The Red Dragon Emperor decided to not bring the subject up in case he was wrong.

"And this is my Excalibur. Excalibur Mimic!" Irina proudly stated as she took her armband off. It transformed into a katana in her hand.

"It can change its shape into anything, making it really easy to carry around. It is in the possession of the Protestant Church." She winked.

"Irina... There's no reason to tell these devils the ability of that Excalibur, is there?" Xenovia shook her head disapprovingly.

"Ara Xenovia. Even if they are devils we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind all the devils here." Irina chided back.

Issei couldn't help but smile slightly at his childhood friend's behaviour. Seeing enough, Rias finally decided to speak. "So who are the ones who stole them and brought them to my territory?"

"It was the Grigori." Rias's eyes widened in surprise. "The main culprit is one of the leaders of the Grigori, Kokabiel."

"Kokabiel. One of the leaders of the fallen angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times. I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible." Rias crossed her arms as she smirked at the name.

Xenovia sighed. "We sent priests, exorcists, to this town secretly but they kept getting killed."

"Our request... No. Our order is to not to have any devils intrude in the battle between us and the fallen angels for the Excaliburs. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident." Xenovia finished after a brief pause.

Rias became angry at the priest's last sentence. "Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those fallen angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with the Excalibur pieces?"

Xenovia was unperturbed. "The headquarters did not think that it be an impossible occurance."

Issei eventually drowned their conversation out. It was a complicated situation, since Rias was the little sister of a Maou. More complications would occur even if they had worked under a temporary alliance.

After all, the three factions were paranoid about the balance of powers shifting.

However, Issei judged the strengths of both Xenovia and Irina to be inadequate for their mission. They needed help, or they'd be walking towards their death and basically giving the fallen angels two more Excaliburs to play with.

"...Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the fallen angels. To accomplish that, it is okay for us to die." Issei's head snapped up from Xenovia's words.

"The only way to fight Excaliburs are with Excaliburs." Xenovia motioned to her Excalibur Destruction.

"No, it's not." Issei became serious as his face tightened. "You two idiots are only walking towards your deaths. Don't do this with only yourselves."

"You also seem confident." Rias added. "Do you have a secret weapon?"

"Maybe. I'll leave it to your imagination." Xenovia replied coolly. She gave Issei an annoyed look. "Also, I believe that the one least adequate to be here should be silent."

"Xenovia! Don't be so mean to Issei! He's just worried for us!" Irina cut in. However, she stopped when Issei held a hand out to silence her.

"This is good timing. I will be your opponent." Yuuto was carrying his sword as he spoke. Issei's eyes narrowed at his huge aura of killing intent.

"Who are you?" Yuuto smirked at her question.

"I'm your senpai, although I apparently was a failure." At that instant, countless number of demonic swords appeared in the clubroom. The situation had reached a climax as all waited to hear Xenovia's reply.

Xenovia smirked. "Then let's take this outside."

* * *

 _"So how did I get dragged into this?"_ Issei found himself facing against Irina and Xenovia. Yuuto was standing a bit away, but still beside the teen.

"Let's start the match." Xenovia spoke solemnly.

Irina and Xenovia took their white robes off as a barrier of red aura surrounded the four combatants. Issei noticed the other ORC members standing outside, spectating the battle.

Unwrapping their swords, Excalibur Destruction and Excalibur Mimic appeared in the hands of Xenovia and Irina respectively. Yuuto had also activated his Sacred Gear and there were several demonic swords around him.

Sighing, Issei lazily sat down onto the grass as he watched Yuuto have his brief exchange of words with Xenovia. _"I guess he really is the sole survivor of the Holy Sword Project..."_

"Issei-kun."

Issei's attention turned towards his own opponent. Irina had a shy look on her face as she fidgeted. "I haven't seen you in so long, and now we have to fight..."

Issei gave her a soft smile as he activated his Boosted Gear. "Don't worry about me. Think of this as a friendly spar. Excalibur wouldn't affect me as they would affect devils."

Issei sweatdropped when he realized that Irina was shedding tears as she pointed her sword at him. It was like she was pretending to be reluctant, but was in fact eager to battle.

"Alright Issei-kun! I will give judgment to you with this Excalibur! Amen!" Irina charged towarded the sitting Issei.

 **[Boost!]**

Tilting sideways, his incredible flexibility caught Irina off-guard as she swung, causing her to lose balance. Chuckling, Issei did a pop-up followed by a backflip. "Try again, Irina-chan."

Irina blushed deeply. "Mou! Stop being such a tease, Issei-kun!"

Smirking, Issei then noticed Yuuto's large demonic sword being easily shattered by Excalibur Destruction. Xenovia proceeded to use the hilt of the sword to impale Yuuto's stomach, causing him to collapse to the ground and puke.

"Ouch. Sorry for doing this, Irina. We can chat more later." Irina's eyes widened when he suddenly disappeared from her vision. Issei then chopped the back of her neck, knocking her out.

 **[Boost!]**

"Irina?" Xenovia was shocked to see Issei still standing. Rias and her remaining peerage had taken the fallen fighters out of the barrier. "Well, it looks like I was wrong. You really could hold your own."

Issei deadpanned. "Even though I said I possess a Longinus, you still underestimated me?"

Xenovia shrugged. "You could have been an complete idiot who had just awakened it. Either way, let's finish this match already."

"I agree." Issei lifted his Boosted Gear again. He pointed the Longinus at Xenovia, with a familiar red aura surrounding it.

"It's time to end this charade."

 **[Dragon Shot!]**

* * *

"That was really anticlimatic." Issei commented as he watched the two unconcious priests sleep in the clubroom couches. He had toned down the strength of his energy shot, but even the sheer power of the blast itself had knocked Xenovia out.

Yuuto had been pissed when the match finished. Even Rias couldn't stop him from suddenly bursting out the doors and running away. After Rias had begged him for about an eternity, Issei promised that he would bring Yuuto back.

Finally, the Prince of Devils was allowed to exit the spacious building.

"Well, my normal after school plan got completely ruined." Issei sighed as he called home to explain everything to Alas=Ramus. After getting a earful, he finally received permission to stay out on a school night.

Issei's hazel eyes turned predatorial. "Now, it's time to go blonde hunting."

* * *

AN: Finally done!

Sona and her peerage will make their official appearence next chapter. Also, The fight against Kokabiel and Vali is arriving shortly too!

Also, Happy New Year to whoever missed my message in the AN above. Remember to read and review!

Helldragon signing out!


	10. Passionate Argument

Disclaimer: Ditto for pretty much everything I've said in the previous 9 chapters, lol. I don't own anything.

Author's Note: So much has happened. Don't kill me for being late. On a more serious note:

 **Chapter revamps are also in session to make them not as cringe in terms of flow and characterization.**

I also decided to make an opening for fun too, lol. This is for the celebration of the tenth chapter, which is going to be long. Like pretty dang long.

Of course, I won't count the words in my author's notes as part of my total.

Try listening to the song mentioned (DxD NEW 2nd OP) while reading. XD

 **As a piece of advice, only read the bolded text. Otherwise it would be absolutely impossible to follow the song.**

Enjoy this tenth chapter!

 **"Ddraig talking"**

 _ **"Albion talking"**_

 **[Sacred Gear Talking/Juggernaut chant]**

 _" Voices of past possessors talking"_

 _"Thoughts of characters"_

[Rating Game system speaking]

" **Spell activation chant** "

 ** _" Great Red Talking"_**

 **[ _Vali's Juggernaut Drive_ ] **(NEW)

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Gekijyouron/Passionate Argument (ZAQ)**

* * *

(Instrumental)

 **A light gets gradually brighter in the darkness, before Issei suddenly breaks through it in his Balance Breaker form. He flies into the clear, blue skies. Stardust trails behind him.**

(Taka ga shireteta terai ga... Uzumaite.)

 **Raynare is sitting on the bench where she and Issei had their first date. It's raining, and she is soaked. Her face is shadowed by her hair.**

(Oisugaru, koto mo dekizu ni ita yo?)

 **A hand is then reached out to her. She looks up, seeing Issei smiling gently while holding an umbrella.**

(Namida no wake, kimi... Ni ienai mama de...)

 **The scene changes. Emilia and Sadao step out from behind Alas=Ramus, who has a faraway look on her face. They are all standing on a cliff, overviewing the ocean.**

(Kuchibiru wa itsumo sora o nirandeita!)

 **Rias and her peerage are all seen in the ORC room, chatting. Tiamat, Irina, and Xenovia are also there, enjoying their cups of tea.**

(Kuzuoreteta, yamiyo ni kimi ga koetekita kyoukaisen...)

 **Azazel flies while he brandishes a small, yellow spear. Vali flies out from behind him, transforming into his Balance Breaker mode.**

(Sekai shisutemu wa kakumeiki ne!)

 **Issei faces him, also going into Balance Breaker mode.**

(Kaikan itami, hakai souzou...)

 **Vali and Issei respectively charge up energy blasts of blue and red.**

(Kaeteiku watashi no yowasa mo? We go harder than never!)

 **Both Dragon Emperors fire the large blasts at each other, creating a huge explosion that turns the screen white.**

(Ima... Oshiyoseru kanjouron!)

 **Order smiles insanely as he transforms, his pupils now red. A massive, black spectral dragon with red eyes suddenly takes his place.**

(Inochigake no ai wa amaku nai wa tsuyoku... Motto tsuyoku!)

 **Issei faces him stoically. His Scale Mail glows bright red and expands, before also shifting into a spectral form.**

(Donna... Uso ga matteita to shite mo!)

 **The scene changes again, with Vali and Issei soaring in the air clashing in their Balance Breakers.**

(Eranda michibiki shinjite!)

 **Ophis is seen standing on a cliff with a forlorn look, closing her expressionless eyes.**

("Furumau koto wa nai" to.)

 **Issei's fires a Dragon Force Striker towards the screen in Balance Breaker mode.**

(Yasashii akuma no hohoemi wa.)

 **Ophis deflects the attack with a snake-shaped energy blast and they face each other.**

(Hakanaku subete o terasu no!)

 **Issei charges up and explodes with crimson energy, enveloping the entire screen.**

* * *

Yuuto sighed sadly as he walked through the heavy rain.

The bishonen was glad that it was a good rain to help cool his head off. By running away, the Knight of Gremory acknowledged that it was the first time he had rebelled against his master; the one who had saved his life.

It was a failure as Yuuto Kiba.

However, he had never once forgotten his vengeance towards the holy sword Excalibur. The carefree life at school was making him senile. Yuuto had made new friends, finally received a lifestyle, and obtained a name.

But asking for more happiness was a bad thing. Until he has achieved his purpose, the sacrifice of his deceased comrades will never let him be at peace.

 _"Splash!"_

"Who's there?" Yuuto heard a sound of water that was different from the rain. Looking up, the Knight felt his face tighten as he was greeted by the sight of a priest.

A cross hung across the man's neck, radiating the holiness of the God he despised. Yuuto felt no remorse about killing the man if he were an exorcist. However, the priest had a blood patch on his stomach as he suddenly coughed out blood, slumping to the soaked ground.

 _"What? Was he attacked by someone? Who? An enemy?"_ Sensing an abnormal presence behind him, Yuuto instantly created a demonic sword to parry away the attack.

Jumping back, Yuuto came face-to-face with a white-haired man who was dressed in the same clothes as the fallen priest. He carried a large longsword, and killing intent rolled off the man in heavy waves. He also wore a sickening smile that angered Yuuto to his very core.

"Ah, a devil! I was getting bored of priest hunting, so this really is a good timing. Very good. Nice timing indeed." The maniacal priest chuckled. Yuuto's eyes widened in shock and anger as the longsword in the man's hands began to emit a holy aura, responding to his demonic sword.

"My Excalibur and your demonic sword, can you let me check which one is stronger?" The man continued to laugh insanely. "My name is Freed Selzan. And I will repay your gratitude by killing you."

* * *

Raynare looked up from her housework as she heard a knock on the door. Frowning, she took off her apron as she wondered who could be visiting at the current time. The rain was unusually strong today.

Alas=Ramus had already told the household members, both old and new, on how Issei probably won't be coming home until late. He had called beforehand and notified her that he'd be late with a supernatural errand. Raynare had laughed at how the elder sibling pouted angrily as she delivered the news.

"Yeah, he'll be late." Alas=Ramus scowled with the traumatized Mittelt in tow as she headed out the door. "I need to also meet with someone I know who can help with this midget's current state. I should be back before Issei and the other dragon."

Tiamat had to run off as well for her administrative duties in the Rating Games. She said she would be back around the time Issei did, maybe later. Raynare currently had to watch over the house by herself.

 _"It's certainly nice to be able to have a family..."_

Clutching her head, Raynare winced as a sharp pain suddenly stabbed in her mind. The fallen angel was still unable to recall anything, only remembering how somebody had given her a mission to kill the Red Dragon Emperor. Her personality and memories were completely twisted from what they did to her.

"Oh!" Raynare's snapped alert as the increasing knocks on the door grew louder. Biting her lower lip, she slowly stepped up to the door and looked through the peephole, preparing herself in case it was an attacker.

She was surprised to see that it was a rather handsome man who looked to be in his early twenties, with black hair and golden bangs. The man was soaked from rain, and he had a strange look in his eyes that were filled with a emotion that Raynare couldn't place.

Raynare didn't feel any dark intent from the man, so she thought that answering shouldn't cause any problems. Opening the door, the fallen angel was completely caught off guard when the stranger suddenly embraced her in a strong hug. Her eyes widened from the familiarity of the contact.

"Who... Who are you?" Raynare stammered out as she felt warm tears soak her hair with the rain outside. Feeling too awkward to break away, she decided to stay in place until the strange man finally stopped crying.

"Forgive me, I had forgotten that they had taken your memories as well." The man finally released Raynare, allowing the fallen angel to see his face. She was shocked when she realized they both had identical eye colours.

"I am your father, Azazel. I have finally come to take you home, my daughter."

* * *

Yuuto panted as he backed away, exhausted. Freed laughed, willing his Excalibur to burst into flames, approaching the Knight of Gremory like a cat cornering its prey.

"Did you know?" Freed taunted as he swung, forcing Yuuto to catch the strike defensively. "Your pretty face is getting all messed up. It's starting to look like it was made to be prey of the holy sword, Excalibur!"

"Shut your hole!" Yuuto pushed free back with a powerful swing. However, even he couldn't last much longer in this battle. The holy aura of the blade was sapping away the remaining reserves of his strength.

"That's such a dirty mouth for a pretty face." Freed now wore a sardonic look as he continued to provoke the bishonen. Growling, Yuuto swung his weapon in its Holy Eraser form, hoping to devour the holy energy.

However, the Excalibur dissipated the demonic sword's attempt like it was nothing. Chuckling, Freed went back into a battle position. "Yeah, that's not gonna work, you shitty devil. Sorry!"

Scoffing, Yuuto lowered his sword as he backed away to a safe distance. "I was just testing your sword, because I had to see if it was real. Now, I won't hesitate to break you or your sword!"

"Goodness!" Charging the priest, Freed was now forced on the defensive by aggressive strikes from Yuuto. However, seeing an opening, he landed a slash on Yuuto's right arm. The Knight screamed as he dropped to his knees in agony, demonic energy flying out from the cut like a gushing fountain.

"Didn't I tell you? This sword was made for killing you devil shits." Freed approached the fallen devil, taunting him as he hiked his sword over his shoulder. "Capiche?"

"I know... As if I'd ever forget!" Eyes burning with anger, Yuuto rushed and tripped Freed backwards, grabbing his own demonic sword at the same time.

"You cheater!" Freed complained as he landed onto his behind. He watched nonchalantly as his opponent rushed him.

"Devilish, aren't I?" Yuuto lunged into the air, intent on finishing the fight as he chopped downwards. Lunging to the side, Freed managed to avoid the powerful attack as he got back into a ready position.

"Touche." The priest was distracted momentarily as a spell circle appeared beside his face. Taking the opportunity, Yuuto attempted to impale his opponent who dodged and retreated by jumping into the air.

"Well, someone's calling me. Smell ya later!" Throwing a flashbang at Yuuto, the Knight was forced to shield his eyes from the powerful explosion of light. Seeing Freed had already vanished, the devil's face was now a expressionless mask.

 _"I... I will kill you."_

"Guess you were really able to hold your own, although for only awhile." Yuuto jumped as a familiar presence spoke out from behind him. Turning, the blonde found himself face-to-face with Issei in his Balance Breaker mode. "Looks like you finally have shown your true face."

"It was right for me to not to have interrupted, but I hope you understand that you were being toyed with the entire time." Issei's words caused Yuuto to stiffen angrily.

"You'll need your companions to support you. You can't do this alone."

"S-Shut up." Yuuto's calm demeanor was replaced by one that resembled more of an insane fury. He clenched his fist tightly. "What could you know about me? What could you understand of losing everyone you cared about? That they all had to die in a horrific way?"

Issei's face was expressionless as he allowed his helmet to deactivate, also feeling the cool rain soak through his hair. The Red Dragon Emperor watched silently as Yuuto slumped to his knees, before beginning to cry.

"It's not good to judge someone before you actually know them." Yuuto felt a firm, but comforting hand placed on his shoulder, causing him to look up and stare in the cold hazels of the Red Dragon Emperor.

"I might not have had my family killed, but I certainly lost the person that I cared the most. She betrayed me." Yuuto was shocked as Issei's eyes darkened, and the swordsman swore that he saw a flash of red from the brunette's irises.

The Red Dragon Emperor now wore an unreadable expression as he stood up.

Looking away, Issei closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before speaking again. "Either way, it is up to you. You can seek revenge by walking down a path of self-destruction, or seek revenge with comrades you can count on. It doesn't matter to me."

Staring into Issei's cold hazels as the teen turned again, Yuuto felt a chill shoot down his spine from the menacing look. "However, since I promised Rias that I'd bring you back, you might as well as save the decision for later. You can choose what you want to do after she sees you again and I leave, but right now, you're coming with me either willingly or I'd have to use force."

 **[Boost!]**

Sighing, Yuuto dissipated his demonic sword as he held his hands up, causing Issei to lower his Boosted Gear. It wasn't technically his fear of Issei that compelled him to make the choice, but rather that his fellow second year's words were logical and correct. He was straying the wrong path in order to avenge his comrades.

Also... He certainly missed a cup of Akeno's tea.

* * *

"Dear Father, why are you letting all of this happen to your only son?" Issei grumbled as he trudged through the pouring downfall with the wanted blonde following slightly behind.

After returning to the clubroom with Yuuto, Rias had given the blonde Knight a good scolding before trying to glomp Issei. Unfortunately for her, the Red Dragon Emperor had already left having predicted the redhead's advances.

"This rain's also getting harder." Issei continued to complain as he walked in the direction of his neighbourhood. As much as he would have liked to use his Balance Breaker, he didn't want to cause anymore commotion in the town of Kuoh.

It was also wiser to walk to conserve energy in case he met up with any enemies along the way. Not only that, Issei bore an uneasy feeling on the inside. Something didn't feel right in the air to the teen.

 **"I agree, I also sense something wrong."** Ddraig commented in Issei's head, who in turn took a deep breath to clear his mind. **"I believe that we should hurry along the way, in case that a strong enemy has finally decided to show themselves."**

"Alright." Issei began to pick up the pace as he started to jog. He passed the familiar park as he ran down the street. "I really hope that everyone is okay. Supernatural events are occurring more frequently now, thanks to the stolen Excaliburs."

 **"Not just the Excaliburs. Your involvement with Rias and her peerage as well."** Ddraig reminded him, causing Issei to chuckle lightly.

Seeing the familiar sign outside his house, Issei breathed a sigh of relief. Everything seemed quiet, minus the pouring rain and lightning that continued to occur above him.

"Well, it looks like everything is alr-" Issei was cut off when a loud clashing sound reached his ears from within his home. Sensing bloodlust, he immediately ducked behind a telephone pole to observe the situation.

The door flew open, with a wounded Raynare landing painfully on the sidewalk outside. The Red Dragon Emperor's eyes narrowed in shock and anger as two men flew out from his house as well. Both of them also bore pitch-black wings.

 _"Fallen Angels."_

One man had twelve wings and sported black hair with golden bangs, wearing a black trenchcoat. The other, instead, had only ten wings, and wore a black robe that was trimmed with intricate designs. However, the twelve-winged angel gripped at his bleeding shoulder, which was currently impaled with a yellow light spear.

"It's over for you and your heir, Azazel!" Issei's eyes widened as he heard the Fallen Angel with ten wings gloat triumphantly. Azazel, the governor of the Fallen Angels, was struggling to stay standing from his injuries.

"No... Stop." Raynare strained to pick herself up, bleeding from various cuts. "Leave him alone, Kokabiel!"

Kokabiel laughed manically as he conjured up a large, yellow light sword. "Shut it, you useless princess! You are no longer the heir to our race once I dispose of your father! I will restore the Fallen Angels' past glory!"

 _"Princess? Well, that's certainly interesting to find out, but I have to step in now."_ Issei activated his Balance Breaker as Raynare threw a light spear at Kokabiel, angering the Cadre as a thin line of blood appeared on his cheek. Kokabiel stepped back from the collapsed Azazel.

"Now you've done it!" Kokabiel wound back and threw a large light sword at the female Fallen Angel, who braced herself for the oncoming attack. Thinking she would be dead in a matter of milliseconds, Raynare prepared herself for the worst.

 **[Boost!]**

"It's okay, Raynare." Hearing the familiar voice, her violet eyes teared up with emotion as she tackle hugged the armoured Issei. Turning towards Kokabiel, Issei's eyes burned with a suppressed fury as he glared at the warmonger.

"I'm here now. Go tend to your father." Nodding tearfully, she ran off towards the wounded Azazel.

Kokabiel was impressed from his light sword being crushed in Issei's hands. "Interesting, the Red Dragon Emperor. This generation's Boosted Gear wielder might not be as useless as its predecessors."

 **[Boost!]**

"...Shut up. I will not allow you to talk about my senpais in that manner." Issei let his fury charge up the Longinus, intent on killing his opponent. The Red Dragon Emperor allowed his full aura to be briefly unleashed without restraint. "You will not leave here alive, Fallen Angel."

The immense, momentary shockwave that radiated from Issei caused Kokabiel's eyes to widen in shock. The shock soon turned into terror from the incalculable pressure the teen exerted from his presence alone.

"Impossible!" Kokabiel's voice was now a whole octave higher. His malicious eyes were now wild and filled with terror. "You shouldn't be an existing being at all! What are you?"

 **[Jet!]**

The Red Dragon Emperor's eyes were dark as he suddenly appeared in front of Kokabiel, with an armoured fist drawn back. "I'm simply a mistake."

* * *

 _ **"Vali!"**_ Albion immediately snapped awake from sensing the titanic shockwave of power.

Vali Lucifer's light blue eyes slowly opened as he awoke from his nap. The overarching roof had been a great structure in keeping the rain away, and it was here that Azazel had told him to wait while he went to search for his kidnapped daughter.

"I know, Albion." Vali's cold eyes brightened with excitement. He had been searching so long for his destined nemesis, and finally they can have their showdown into oblivion. Azazel was insignificant to him when the Red Dragon Emperor was so close by.

 **[Balance Breaker!]**

Laughing, The White Dragon Emperor emitted a shockwave of his own. Vali then immediately began to fly towards the direction of the power source at a sonic speed, intent on finding his target.

 _"Let us fight, my destined enemy. Let us enjoy ourselves to the death!"_

* * *

Issei grinned as his punch caused another spray of blood from the Fallen Angel. He enjoyed the satisfying cracks and snaps Kokabiel's face made as his armoured fists made contact with the bare flesh.

Fighting with a cold, controlled fury, Issei continued to send a flurry of strikes on the unconscious Cadre that kept him propped up in the air. Deciding that it was about time to end the one-sided fight, he prepared to deliver a final strike.

 **[Dragon Shot!]**

 **"Issei!"** Ddraig warned.

Issei's attack was paused as he also felt the immense aura given off in a nearby distance. No longer being kept up in the air by the Red Dragon Emperor's relentless assault, Kokabiel began to plummet to the ground at a rapid pace.

The Prince of Devils ignored the sickening thud that soon followed from the Fallen Angel's hard contact with the pavement. Instead, he knew that he had a much larger issue to deal with judging from the rapidly approaching source of power.

"He's here." Issei commented stoically as he blocked the armoured punch thrown by the figure that suddenly appeared right in front of him.

* * *

"We're late." Rias grimaced as they exited the magic circle. She and her peerage had sensed Kokabiel's presence in Kuoh nearby, and the exorcists have also regained consciousness to be able to join them in hunting the Grigori leader.

"Is that... Issei-kun?" Irina asked timidly in shock as she pointed above them. Following the direction of her finger, the others looked in shock to see the fully-armoured figure in red pummelling the Cadre with no mercy at a speed barely visible to even their heightened senses.

"Yes, that's Issei." Akeno commented with a small smile. "I feel that he is the strongest in its history of wielders."

"A-Amazing." Even Xenovia couldn't help but be astounded at Issei's true combat prowess. If he had been actually trying during the spar they had and did not hold back, she was sure both Irina and her would easily be killed in a matter of seconds.

The devils and exorcists could only watch as Issei wound back to prepare a final blow. Suddenly, all of them felt a tremendous wave of power coming from another source. The power seemed to make even Issei pause since he turned towards the general direction of where the power came from.

"V-Vali." Rias noticed the man on the ground who was being supported by another familiar Fallen Angel. Noticing the twelve pitch-black wings on his back, the redhead placed him immediately.

"You're the governor of the Fallen Angels, Azazel!" She exclaimed. The rest of the group turned towards them once they heard her recognition of the wounded man on the ground. "And you're... Raynare."

Raynare nodded shyly as she kept the injured Azazel sitting up. Rias noticed the complete 360 of her personality ever since their first encounter that day in the park. Their second meeting was short lived though, since two armoured figures landed near them with enough force to shatter the pavement of almost the entire street.

"Issei!" Raynare called out worryingly to the teen that stood between them and the white armoured figure. She recognized the longinous that the other individual had, which was the destined nemesis of the Boosted Gear.

 _"Divine Dividing. The White Dragon Emperor."_

Looking back, Issei smiled gently underneath his helm. "I'll be fine, Raynare. Take care of everyone else."

* * *

Freed Sellzen grunted as he picked up the unconscious Kokabiel.

He had watched the Cadre take on the merciless beating from that bastard. It was lucky that Asia had intervened that last time after he had killed those people. If she didn't, he most likely would've suffered worse from that piece of shit than what he had gotten away with that night.

"Oi, Asia. Help heal this man." He commanded the blonde nun that was taking shelter underneath a nearby tree with a frown.

"Y-Yes Freed-san." Asia's hands glowed as she began to fix Kokabiel's injuries. She couldn't believe that Issei was such an evil person, enjoying torture and beating others to death.

However, after catching a glimpse of Issei cruelly beating Kokabiel, Asia had no choice but to accept the harsh reality in what she witnessed.

"You there, stop!" Freed turned back to notice two robed figures behind them. Taking off their hoods, both Xenovia and Irina got into ready positions with their excaliburs.

"Well, well, well!" The stray priest immediately got excited as he recognized the swords. "Two Excaliburs coming to me all by themselves! This is quite the treat, and it isn't even my birthday!"

"The stray priest, Sellzen. May God forgive you for your sins." Xenovia immediately recognized the man. Noticing Asia healing Kokabiel, she grimaced. "I will assume that is the cursed nun beside you."

"I-I..." Asia couldn't formulate a proper reply from Xenovia's aggressive tone.

"Ah, I'm flattered you know me so well." Freed grinned madly as he took out Excalibur Rapidly and Excalibur Transparency from under his cloak. "I'll be taking those two delicious treats you have now."

 _"So fast!"_ Xenovia grunted as she blocked the lightning fast strikes from the stray priest. Irina tried to slash Freed, but he immediately disappeared from their vision thanks to Excalibur Transparency.

"Too slow!" Freed taunted as he continued to send a flurry of strikes towards them. Forced on the defensive, both Irina and Xenovia could only back away while Freed threw wave after wave of attacks.

"Irina!" Sensing an opening, Xenovia swung her Excalibur Destruction sideways. Freed yelped as the flat of the blade smashed against his exposed lower back, causing him to lose concentration and become visible again.

"Got it!" Irina willed her Excalibur Mimic to wrap around Freed. The stray priest howled as he was binded together, causing him to drop his swords. He paled as he saw Xenovia lunge into the air, her blade raised over her head.

A light sword zipped through the air, impaling Xenovia through her stomach and causing her to puke blood. The exorcist fell face-first, collapsing onto the grass as Excalibur Destruction slipped through her grip.

"Xenovia!" Irina cried in horror from seeing her fellow exorcist in grave condition. Freed took advantage of her concentration slip and broke free of Exaclibur Mimic's bind, although he still suffered deep cuts from wrestling away from the sharp blade.

Picking up his Excalibur Rapidly, he dashed to Irina and slashed her across the chest before kicking her against a tree. Seeing that both exorcists are no longer a threat, Freed picked up both Excalibur Destruction and Excalibur Mimic and limped back towards Kokabiel and Asia.

"You managed to wake back up, Kokabiel?" Freed commented as he crashed beside the wounded Cadre. He noticed that Asia had completely fallen unconscious, probably due to overusing her sacred gear.

It was so easy to manipulate the girl to help them by using her ex-communication by the church. Her Twilight Healing had been very useful so far.

"That Red Dragon Emperor is too powerful." Kokabiel scowled as his gently touched his face. It was now very deformed from the beating he received, marred with numerous scars that lined deep into his flesh thanks to the armoured gauntlets.

"I see you're both looking well, Freed, Kokabiel." A third figure appeared close to them from the distance. He was an old man with grey hair and black eyes, but his archbishop clothes were easily recognizable.

"Valper Galilei." Kokabiel scowled from the ex-communicated bishop's greeting. Freed was cut up pretty badly from wrestling free of Excalibur Mimic, while he himself was still recovering from the fight with the Red Dragon Emperor.

Bowing, Valper smiled enthusiastically as he saw Excalibur Destruction and Excalibur Mimic in Freed's hands. "It seems that you've managed to pick up five of the seven pieces, Freed. How about we retreat for today so I can fuse them and continue my experiments?"

The stray priest turned to Kokabiel, who nodded. Both of them were injured fairly severely, and would stand no chance against the Red Dragon Emperor if they were to fight him again in their current conditions.

Putting away Excalibur Transparency and Excalibur Rapidly back into his cloak, Freed allowed Excalibur Mimic to wrap around his arm while he carried Excalibur Destruction.

"I'll come to get you next time with my new toy, shitty devils." He giggled as he stepped into the teleportation circle conjured up by Kokabiel.

* * *

 _"He's good!"_ Vali was getting more and more ecstatic from fighting his counterpart dragon. His thrown punch was dodged again by his opponent, who threw a retaliating front kick that he knocked away with his elbow.

"What is your name, Red one?" Vali deactivated his helm as he stared face to face with the Red Dragon Emperor. "I'm Vali Lucifer, and it pleases me that you're my destined opponent to the death."

 _"A direct descendent of Lucifer."_ Issei recognized the name.

"Issei Maou, and I'm not pleased that you're wasting my time." Vali was momentarily surprised by Issei's cold, hazel eyes. "There's no such thing as destined enemies, Vali. Fighting without purpose is meaningless."

Hearing those words, Vali laughed arrogantly as he re-activated his helm. "Fighting is meaningless? Fighting strong opponents is my only sole reason in living!"

"Let's go all out." The White Dragon Emperor activated his Divine Dividing, which extended as blue, crystal wings behind the back of his Balance Breaker.

 **[Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!]**

"So much power..." Vali murmured as excess energy was expelled from his wings once he hit his limit.

Issei frowned from feeling his strength being drained by Vali. He couldn't hold back if he was going to win this battle, even if he didn't want to fight.

"So be it."

 **[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!]**

Charged back to normal, Issei shot towards Vali at a supersonic speed with his fist drawn back.

 **[Dragon Shot!]**

Vali dodged the powerful energy blast that tore past him. He smirked under his helm as this was getting more and more exciting.

The Red Dragon Emperor frowned as his attack missed his opponent. He knew that his counterpart dragon wasn't going to be a cakewalk, but to have evenly matching speeds was quite a nuisance for his style of combat.

 **[Dragon Shot!]**

 **[Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!]**

Vali opted to instead shrink the power of Issei's attack rather than to dodge it this time. The energy blast shrank and shrank until it was the approximate size of a softball, which Vali crushed in a gauntleted hand with minuscule effort.

Issei was getting more annoyed now by his opponent. If long range attacks were ineffective due to the Divine Dividing's power, he'll have to rely on close combat instead.

 **[Dragonic Slasher!]**

The White Dragon Emperor watched with interest as crimson blades made of pure energy extended from Issei's gauntlets. Slashing with them, Vali couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by his heavenly counterpart.

Grunting, Issei charged at Vali again who had to lunge backwards to avoid the maelstrom of slashes. Seeing how he was about to be hit sooner or later by the menacing blades, Vali needed to pull out one of his trump cards or he would be eventually eviscerated.

 **[Half Dimension!]**

Feeling a wave of crushing force, Issei's assault was interrupted as his blades began to shrink and evaporate. He noticed that the area around him was also beginning to shrink at a rapid pace.

 _"Oh no, the others."_ Issei looked back to see Raynare and everyone else in pain from Vali's area of effect ability. He himself wasn't affected as much by Half Dimension, but the others caught in the crossfire between their conflict would eventually be reduced to nothing.

The Prince of Devils also noticed that Rias and her peerage had been doing a good job in maintaining a barrier up. There was another group of devils helping them in maintaining it, and he recognized them as members from the student council.

However, even with the extra help they were struggling to maintain the powers of the two Heavenly Dragons. He needed to end this fight, and fast.

" **Dragon of Dreams, I call upon our contract of blood.** " Issei began to chant the familiar spell. " **One who has rejected God, lend me thy sword of illusion.** "

"It's that spell again!" Rias recognized the words immediately, even under the intense pain from Half Dimension. She immediately pushed Azazel and Raynare down to the ground with herself, with the rest of her pieces following her actions. "Sona, get everyone in your peerage to lay down now!"

Feeling a sudden increase in the surge of power from his opponent, Vali became hesitant in continuing to use his Half Dimension. Divine Dividing's power was effective over time once it kept draining power from others, but it's much harder to stop a sudden burst attack where there wasn't enough time for him to weaken it down.

 _"To think that he can use magic as well. I wonder what exactly is he? However, this... this is truly the battle I've been waiting for!"_ Vali decided that he needed to pull out another trump card to match the Red Dragon Emperor. His strongest trump card.

 **[** ** _I, who is about to awaken..._ ]**

" **Show me a beauty indestructible, unassailable.** " Recognizing the start of the chant from Vali, Issei grimaced internally.

 **[ _Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God..._ ]**

However, since he has already began the god-class spell, Issei thought he might as well as finish it and see if it'll be effective enough to take Vali out before he completes his Juggernaut Drive. " **I reject understanding, I seek perfection.** **How despicable!** "

 **[ _I envy the "infinite" and I pursue the "dream"..._ ]**

Issei watched calmly as Vali's Balance Breaker became more and more bulky, the scale-mail turning dragon-like.

" **I long for a silent world where creatures are buried and closed** **off!** "

 **[ _I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy..._ ]**

Vali's Divine Dividing expanded in size as well before moulding into the shape of dragon wings. His gauntlets also slowly morphed into sharp dragon claws.

" **The inescapable deeds of the past life declared by God!** **Activate!** **"**

 **[ _And I shall take you to the limits of white paradise!_ ]**

Vali's head was still shifting into a dragon's when Issei launched the massive energy dragon at him.

 **[Dragon Force Striker!]**

The crimson dragon of pure-red energy flew towards Vali and swallowed him upon collision.

 **[Juggernaut Drive!]**

The resulting explosion was massive, sending huge chunks of debris flying in all directions. A rain of mud also began to rain on them from the amount of dirt that was sent into the air.

* * *

"Is it... Over?" Sona Sitri asked once the shaking stopped. The rain that had been falling on them was now muddy instead of clear water, thanks to the spell used by Issei.

Sighing, Rias picked herself up off the ground. She had protected both Raynare and Azazel out of a moment's worth of altruism, even though the Devils and Fallen Angels were rival factions.

"T-Thank you Rias-san." Raynare meekly thanked the redhead. A splotch of dirt was streaked across her cheek and she was dirty, but it did little to hide her features of innocence.

"You're... Welcome." Rias cautiously replied. She was still wary about the complete transformation in Raynare's personality. Seeing Issei standing in front of them in his Balance Breaker form, she decided to approach and ask.

However, Issei noticed her approach and signalled her to back away. "All of you need to get away from here. This fight isn't over yet."

As she was about to ask, the muddy downpour cleared to reveal a large, armoured white dragon standing in the middle of the crater. Appearing undamaged by Issei's spell, it growled as it turned its glowing, yellow eyes upon the Red Dragon Emperor.

* * *

AN: Chapter done. Holy shit, that took a looooooong time hehe xd.

I guess it's mostly due to the quality of chapters I was pumping out was NOT up to the quality I actually write. Trying to rush out a chapter in 4-6 hours during my free time without going back and doing some repeated edits really demotivated me.

Not only that, I've been really busy wth a lot of other things in life too. Finals are this month, and it's been a lot harder to write for a fic with plot that needs to go with the alternate canon timeline.

Needless to say, I'm NOT abandoning this fic at all. However, I will be doing revamps on past chapters as the quality has been degrading in my eyes. Please don't expect fast chapters, I'll just be walking the quality road at this point.

Thanks, and reviews are ALWAYS appreciated.

P.S I lied about the official appearance for Sona's peerage. They did appear though, but they'll officially be introduced in 11 once it comes up. =,)

Until next time, folks.


	11. Lunatic Tears

Disclaimer: DxD and co. belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. I don't own anything.

Author's Note: Wait... A fast update? What has happened to Helldragon? Did he get abducted by aliens? Is he held hostage by terrorists and forced to write Fanfiction? Who knows?

hehe xd.

Enjoy chapter 11.

 **"Ddraig talking"**

 _ **"Albion talking"**_

 **[Sacred Gear Talking/Juggernaut chant]**

 _" Voices of past possessors talking"_

 _"Thoughts of characters"_

[Rating Game system speaking]

" **Spell activation chant** "

 ** _" Great Red Talking"_**

 **[ _Vali's Juggernaut Drive_ ]**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Lunatic Tears (Ayane)**

* * *

"No... way." Rias was shocked to see the white, armoured dragon completely unharmed from Issei's massive attack.

Issei maintained his composure as Vali slowly crawled towards him in his Juggernaut form. It has been a long time since he had to fight such a powerful opponent, but it was to be expected for his counterpart Heavenly Dragon to be this strong.

"Rias, get everyone away from here." Issei told her again before rushing towards the White Dragon Emperor. Vali met his charge head on with a headbutt, causing the Prince of Devils to be pushed back from their exchange.

"..." Issei observed the crack in his right gauntlet from cushioning the tremendous blow as he slid on his feet. If Dragon Force Striker was ineffective against Vali, his Balance Breaker would definitely stand no chance against a Juggernaut Drive.

...Not to mention that he could also feel his own bloodlust dramatically increasing.

 **[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!]**

Charging up, Issei willed his gauntlet to repair itself as he launched a right cross at his opponent. However, Vali simply took the blow headfirst and retaliated with a claw swipe.

"Argh!" Issei felt himself being catapulted into the air with the feeling of sharp blades slicing across his chest. Vali then appeared above him instantaneously, hammering the Red Dragon Emperor's midsection with both gauntlets at once.

* * *

 **"Partner! Are you alright?"** Ddraig called out in his mind with concern.

Crashing onto the ground mercilessly, Issei barely avoided Vali's stomp that would've pulverized him further into the earth. Lunging back to gain distance, he dodged a lightning-fast grapple that would've allowed his opponent to continue his assault.

Issei felt himself becoming more and more pressured by the White Dragon Emperor. _"I'm still alright, Ddraig. Just let me focus on the battle."_

 **"...Be careful."** Ddraig was reluctant. Issei had not been in regular training ever since they had ended the large-scale battle against the Khaos Brigade five years ago, and Vali was no cakewalk that they should underestimate.

The Welsh Dragon and his host had gotten into some fights after the major conflict, but it was nothing compared to a war where you were looking to take the lives of others. Having killed the majorit5y of the leaders during Ophis' betrayal, Issei had unintentionally put a wrench into their plans of causing another Great War.

In the end, all his host really wanted was a normal life. Going to school and being with the person he loved.

If only he wasn't born with the Sacred Gear, then maybe that dream would've came true.

* * *

 _"Heh... Is this all you got?"_ Unlike Issei, Vali was ecstatic within his Juggernaut form, although beads of sweat also trailed down his forehead from exertion.

Although he has trained extensively to stay sane during the process, as well as using large amounts of demonic power as a substitute to having his life force being drained, Vali could only use the Juggernaut Drive for brief periods of time.

The longer that this battle is prolonged, the more likely that he would lose to having used up all of his energy in maintaining this form. He knew he needed to defeat Issei immediately before that happens.

It was time to use his finishing move.

 **[Divide!]** **[Divide!]** **[Divide!]** **[Divide!]** **[Divide!]** **[Divide!]** **[Divide!]**

Sensing the sudden surge of power coming from Vali this time, Issei recognized the charging of a massive finisher attack. However, there was no option he had that he would like to use without possible consequences.

 _"At this rate, I'll be consumed by my bloodlust again."_ Issei hesitated in his next course of action.

However, if he didn't do anything, he could be killed by the White Dragon Emperor by his next strike. The Juggernaut Drive was not a form to be taken lightly when fighting against it.

 **[Divide!]** **[Divide!]** **[Divide!]** **[Divide!]** **[Divide!]** **[Divide!]** **[Divide!]** **[Divide!]** **[Divide!]** **[Divide!]**

 _"It's over, Red one!"_ Vali eyes shined with a hint of madness as one of his Juggernaut's signature attacks finished its charging.

 **[Compression Divider!]**

With an outstretched claw pointing at Issei, Vali's wings also extended outwards as he clenched tightly. Feeling the crushing force halving his being, Issei was left with no choice but to take the attack directly.

The light began to fade from his eyes as Vali's attack increased in intensity. Issei's existence was progressively being torn away from him.

* * *

 **" _Stop embarrassing yourself._ " **A familiar, aggressive voice called into his mind.

Opening his eyes, Issei found himself face-to-face with a red dragon that easily towered over him with its titanic size. Surrounded by darkness, the obvious size and aura difference easily distinguished that it was not Ddraig, but something much more powerful.

 _"I'm weaker. I can't beat him without losing control of myself."_ Issei replied in his mind calmly.

 **" _So you're saying I wasted my power saving a weakling all of those years ago?_** **"** Great Red was getting annoyed as it loomed over Issei intimidatingly in his subconsciousness.

"..." Issei silently stared back at the Apocalypse Dragon.

 **"** _ **You seeked the power for revenge, yet you hesitate in embracing the strength to achieve it.**_ **"** The Dragon of Dragons continued to mock the Red Dragon Emperor.

Issei knew that Great Red's words were half true. He was talented, but it was his emotions that continued to hold him back from his true potential. He subconsciously chose not to train, still grasping to that faint dream of his.

A normal life.

 **" _I've lent you enough power from saving you five years ago, and even granted you a god-class spell._ "** Great Red growled angrily. **" _You yourself chose to be lax and to not cultivate your talents._ "**

In the end, Issei chose to be weak. However, it didn't mean that Great Red will let him accept death. His debt was not repaid yet.

 **" _Therefore, I will force you to become strong, regardless of your feelings or any repercussions that follow._**

Issei screamed as Great Red blasted him with a multi-chromatic inferno that caused him to have vivid flashbacks of the past. Feeling the familiar anger, sadness, and hate welling up within him, a splitting pain began to resonate within his mind as his vision began to darken.

 _"Everyone... Run."_

* * *

 _"It is my victory!"_ Vali grinned as the Red Dragon Emperor appeared to have stopped struggling in the air.

Issei's entire body was now completely limp from the power of his Compression Divider. Releasing his attack, the White Dragon Emperor watched triumphantly as his counterpart dragon's lifeless body crashed onto the ground.

 _"I-I've done it! I've defeated the Red one!"_ The White Dragon Emperor roared triumphantly in his Juggernaut form.

"Issei!" Raynare screamed out in sorrow from watching the events unfold. "Issei-sama!"

"Issei... lost?" Rias herself was shocked at the conclusion of the battle. She couldn't believe that the Red Dragon Emperor was actually defeated, when he was that powerful. "Issei!"

"Issei! Issei-kun!" Multiple cries were heard from Koneko, Yuuto, and Akeno as well. Sona and her peerage remained silent as they witnessed the end of the great battle between the heavenly dragons.

A deathly silence ensued, with no one creating or uttering a single sound. However, the atmosphere suddenly changed from a pulsating force originating from Issei's lifeless body.

"It's not over yet, look." Azazel pointed to the energy being expelled from the Red Dragon Emperor.

 **[Evolution!]**

 _"What's this?"_ Vali was shocked enough to take a step back in his Juggernaut form. A huge surge of darkness and light was shooting out of the gem on Issei's Boosted Gear.

"I... Will never lose again." The Prince of Devils whispered ominously as the energy began to converge around him.

 **[Balance Breaker!]**

Slowly picking himself up, Issei's eyes were now glowing a haunting crimson from his helmet as the energy converged around him. His Scale Mail also began to expand and become spectral, with fully formed dragon wings extending from his back.

The chest plate then opened to reveal a crimson orb that was glowing angrily. Issei in his current Scale Mail now looked and felt like a completely different opponent to Vali.

 **[Scale Mail Mk II! Purgatory Dragoon!]**

* * *

"I-Issei-sama?" Raynare felt something off with the Red Dragon Emperor's transformation.

"I can't tell if it's a Sub-Species or Abyss Side from the light and darkness being expelled from him." Azazel murmured, causing Rias and Sona to overhear him. "It could even be an Irregular judging from the completely different aura."

"An Irregular Balance Breaker?" Rias questioned the Fallen Angel Governor. Sona herself was also interested in the information being provided by the faction leader, and decided to listen in from behind her friend.

"Sub-Species are created involving the user's personality, and Abyss Side are further changes attained by the user's desire to improve." Azazel explained. "Finally, Irregulars fall under the category of neither the two mentioned above, either due to a sudden change or a combination of those two categories."

"So an external force caused this Irregular Balance Breaker, and is why the Red Dragon Emperor feels like a completely different individual." Sona concluded as she watched Issei continue to stare down at Vali. "That armour looks familiar though..."

"Familiar?" Rias asked the heiress of the Sitri clan. "You've seen it somewhere before, Sona?"

Sona hesitated. She couldn't exactly remember when she had witnessed that Scale Mail, but she was certain that she had seen it before. That red, spectral armour with those haunting eyes in the same colour. _"Could he be... From the Red Night incident?"_

* * *

 _"He isn't going to use his Juggernaut Drive, but a different form of his Balance Breaker instead?"_ Vali willed himself to come out of his initial shock. _"Very well, if he's underestimating me, then I shall force him to use all his strength!"_

 **[Divide!] [Divide] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!]**

Issei was unfazed as his hollow stare pierced through his counterpart. Instead, two familiar blades slowly extended from his gauntlets.

 **[Dragonic Slasher!]**

 _"Feel the might of supremacy again, Red one!"_ Vali grunted with exertion as he prepared to unleash all of his strength.

 **[Compression Divid-]**

Suddenly, Issei disappeared from his sight of vision, causing him to stop his attack. Glancing around wildly, the White Dragon Emperor growled as it attempted to search for its target.

 **[Boost!]** **[Boost!]** **[Boost!]** **[Boost!]** **[Boost!]** **[Boost!]**

Looking up, Vali saw that the Red Dragon Emperor was now above him, charging up with the Boosted Gear. Aiming upwards, the descendant of Lucifer locked onto his target.

 **[Compression Divider!]**

 **[Explosion!]**

Vali was shocked once again from the Red Dragon Emperor disappearing while under his attack. _"Is he using some sort of trickery, or is it his speed that's allowing him to avoid my attack?"_

 **[Transfer!]**

Issei was now behind him, transferring the energy he charged to the blades on his gauntlets. They were now enveloped in black and white flames that flickered threateningly.

 _"If single target attacks won't work, then I'll be sure to hit everywhere at once!"_ Vali grinned tiredly as he charged up again.

 **[Divide!]** **[Divide!]** **[Divide!]** **[Divide!]** **[Divide!]** **[Divide!]** **[Divide!]**

 **[Half Dimension!]**

Crying out from the crushing pain again, Rias, Sona, and their peerages could only watch as their barrier began to crack. Even Tsubaki's Mirror Alice could do nothing to reflect the White Dragon Emperor's assault, and Raynare was too busy in shielding Azazel to provide any assistance.

 _"There you are!"_ Vali smirked from finding the Red Dragon Emperor resisting his attack on the ground. Lunging, Vali prepared to defeat his counterpart Heavenly Dragon once and for all.

 **[Divide!]** **[Divide!]** **[Divide!]** **[Divide!]** **[Divide!]** **[Divide!]** **[Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!]**

 **"There exists purgatory in the netherworld and fields of fire in the corporeal world."** Issei's sinister tone was heard across the entire battlefield as he chanted the spell. **"Fire discriminates not against good nor evil as it burns and purifies with ferocious mercy."**

 **[Boost!]** **[Boost!]** **[Boost!]** **[Boost!]** **[Boost!]** **[Boost!]** **[Boost!]** **[Boost!]** **[Boost!]**

 **"** **All must die and return to bone."** Seeing his opponent flying towards him, Issei met the charge head-on for the second time in this battle. **"So let the dominant rule and determine fate!"**

 **[Compression Divider!]**

 **[Alpha Force Striker!]**

Disappearing from vision again, Issei delivered four powerful strikes that pierced deep into the large white dragon. The black and white flames from his blades seared through the wounds as they burned themselves deeper inside.

Retaliating, Vali's attack still managed to crush the left side of Issei's body just after Issei's strikes landed. Both fighters were forced out of their empowered forms as they collapsed onto the ground.

"Argh!" Vali choked out as he puked out blood on his knees. The descendant of Lucifer had no strength left to repair his scale mail, which currently had the front shattered with four large, bloody holes.

Issei slowly stood up, with his left arm hanging limp. The left side of his scale mail was also completely destroyed, but a familiar red blade was still extended from his right gauntlet. His helmet had shattered to pieces as well.

Looking up, Issei's menacing gaze shocked all of the onlookers and even his opponent. His red-tinged pupils were lifeless and icy, but brimmed with an insane anger underneath.

"I-Issei-sama?" Raynare landed in front of the teen him and attempted to touch him, but a lightning fast strike from the Red Dragon Emperor caused her to back away in shock and fear. Blood began to trickle from the fresh cut on her shoulder.

"Raynare, back away from the Red Dragon Emperor! He's not in a sane mental state!" Azazel yelled at her worryingly.

"Issei..." Raynare was forced to fly away when the Red Dragon Emperor lunged at her again, swinging at her head with a sardonic grin. The fallen angel felt herself cry, not from the painful wound on her shoulder, but by how someone she had feelings for was treating her.

Seeing his obstacle removed, the Red Dragon Emperor turned his ominous gaze onto his fallen opponent. Vali could only watch as Issei slowly limped towards him, radiating massive killing intent.

Chuckling, Vali forced himself to stand. As a direct descendant of Lucifer, his pride would not allow his opponent to slay him in such a shameful position.

"Go ahead, Red one. Kill me and enjoy your victory." Vali gave Issei a bloody grin.

Dashing with an impressive speed despite his injuries, Issei lunged at his prey with his remaining blade. However, it was blocked by an extended staff before his strike could reach its target. The legendary Ruyi Jingu Bang.

"Sorry, but I can't allow you to kill our leader." Bikou grinned, although there was a hint of nervousness behind his smile.

The well-toned young man wore traditional Chinese armour and sported brown hair. Bikou also wore similar accessories that were depicted in the art of his ancestor, mainly the golden headband that was said to have controlled the Monkey King in the legends.

The descendant of Sun Wukong had seen how powerful the wielder of the Boosted Gear was, and even with the injuries Issei had sustained from battling with Vali, Bikou was still unsure that he could win against him.

"Bikou..." Vali frowned at the young man who currently stood against Issei. He had lost to his counterpart with the Juggernaut Drive as well as his strongest abilities, even if his opponent wasn't fighting in a sane state. It was up to the winner to decide the fate of the loser. "Why are you interfering?"

"Because you were about to have your life ended." Bikou replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "We can't let our 'leader' simply die without helping, right? Our mission is incomplete."

"..." Vali became silent after hearing his words.

 _"But even with the Juggernaut Drive, I can't win. Why is the Red Dragon Emperor so powerful?"_

 **[Boost!]**

Tired from watching the exchange, Issei lunged again with his remaining blade. Tackling Vali out of the way, Bikou met Issei's attacks head-on with his inherited weapon.

"Tch." Bikou grimaced as Issei managed to get past his guard and slashed his exposed waist with his unbelievable speed. Seeing the apparent outclassing of combat abilities, he decided that he had no choice but to take Vali and run.

"Jindou Yun!" A golden cloud suddenly appeared underneath him, causing Issei to miss a lethal strike as it sped Bikou away. Grabbing the injured Vali with him, the current Monkey King was unnerved from the hateful gaze of the Red Dragon Emperor from seeing them escape.

 _"This generation's Red Dragon Emperor... Is far too dangerous to live."_

* * *

Seeing his prey escape thanks to Bikou, Issei growled in anger. He turned his haunting gaze towards the spectators, who had collapsed from exhaustion in holding the barrier up.

"K-Kaichou." Saji Genshirou, her pawn and a bearer of one of Vritra, the Black Dragon King's Sacred Gears, stepped in front of her nervously when the Red Dragon Emperor began to approach them slowly. "I think we might have another fight coming."

After witnessing the spectacle caused by the Heavenly Dragons, Saji was now much more aware of how weak he was compared to those... Monsters. Even if he had one of the Black Dragon King's Sacred Gears, it was a child's toy compared to the Divine Dividing and Boosted Gear.

"Issei..." Rias was stopped by Yuuto as she was about to meet Issei's approach. Looking at her knight, who wore a pained expression as he shook his head, the Princess of Ruin realized that they might have to fight the Boosted Gear wielder.

"Issei-sama." Raynare still had a teary face as she observed Issei's bloodthirsty expression. However, she also understood that they would have to beat him if they wanted to survive.

"Here he comes!" Tsubaki warned as she willed her Mirror Alice to activate. Issei easily shattered it with his blade, and seemed to be unaffected by the reflective properties of her Sacred Gear as he continued his charge.

"Everyone, prepare yourselves!" Sona commanded as she summoned a multitude of beasts created out of water. However, they also proved ineffective in stopping Issei, who cleaved and destroyed them with minimal effort.

Jumping into the air, Issei's strike at Sona was blocked by Yuuto's Holy Eraser, but it caused the bishonen's blade to shatter. Saji also used his Absorption Line to latch onto the Red Dragon Emperor's arm, gradually draining his target's energy and hoping to bind him.

Growling, Issei tore himself free with brute force and kicked Yuuto away. Rias and Akenos' magical blasts were completely ineffective as the glowing red aura around the Red Dragon Emperor dissipated their attacks.

"Yura! Meguri!" Sona commanded. Her Knight and Rook attempted to stop Issei with Koneko, but they were easily knocked aside as well. The Red Dragon Emperor completely out powered them physically in his current state.

Nimura Ruruko, Sona's pawn, looked terrified as she stood beside Sona. Momo and Kusaka were exhausted after they had maintained the barrier to keep the battle of the Heavenly Dragons confined, so they were also unable to do anything.

"Raynare, look out!" Rias warned.

Looking up, the Fallen Angel saw Issei instantly appear before her, his blade already in motion.

* * *

Welp, chapter 11 done. Wasn't exactly the best intro to Sona and co, but it's still an official introduction. Nice cliffhanger eh?

To anyone who thinks Issei kicked Vali's ass a little too easily, don't forget he has power given to him by Great Red, the Dragon of Dragons. The irregular Balance Breaker given to Issei would obviously be stronger than Vali's first Juggernaut Drive.

Anyways, stay tuned for 12. Reviews = Faster chapters. xd

Peace!

 **[Alpha Force Striker!] - A Transcend-Class spell that requires an activation chant. Can only be used by Issei in his Irregular Balance Breaker, Purgatory Dragoon, and can be combined with his other abilities. The spell itself simply boosts Issei's physical capacities to maximum within an instantaneous moment, which includes his speed and strength. Currently, Issei can only deliver 4 strikes in an instant, but in the past he was capable of delivering 10.**

 **The activation chant goes:**

 **"There exists purgatory in the netherworld and fields of fire in the corporeal world."**

 **"Fire discriminates not against good nor evil as it burns and purifies with ferocious mercy."**

 **"** **All must die and return to bone."** **  
**

 **"So let the dominant rule and determine fate!"**

 **[Alpha Force Striker!]**


End file.
